


Clipped Wings

by LittleGrumblrAnna



Category: Owlboy (Video Game)
Genre: Beginning AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrumblrAnna/pseuds/LittleGrumblrAnna
Summary: Otus had always wanted to visit Advent, but not like this. Abandoned by his mentor and with no home to return to, Otus joins the Advent Guard.An AU covering the beginning of the game from the perspective of living in Advent instead of Vellie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confetti Frogbird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Confetti+Frogbird).



Otus had always wanted to visit Advent. From Geddy describing various areas, to Mandolyn talking about prospective visits- every time the Vellie gates opened, Otus found his attention caught by whomever was coming or going. He supposed once the time was right, Asio would allow Otus outside of Vellie. But allowing him to visit Advent would take more convincing than Otus could muster. Try as he might to follow his mentor’s instructions, Otus more often than not bumbled through whatever Asio entrusted to him. No amount of remorse or continued effort moved Asio’s exasperations, Otus spending most of his days enduring disappointment. The more he erred, the more displeased Asio became, and Otus’ goal of making his mentor proud enough to set him free beyond Vellie started to diminish. 

However, with Advent now in his view, Otus wished nothing more than to be back in Vellie. It wasn’t due to the intimidating size of the city or because this was his first visit, but for the reason of the jaunt. Otus knew this wasn’t the trip he dreamed off, Asio’s firm grasp around his arms and the rushing wind whistling in his ears a constant reminder of his recent blunder. He had never seen Asio so torn between wrath and defeat. Instead of raising his voice or hand, Asio quietly turned his back on Otus, leaving the owlboy to fret over what that reaction meant, and what it would lead to. 

One sleepless night later, and Otus was getting his answer. Upon Asio arriving at Otus’ house in their routine, he was simply told they were going to Advent, and nothing more. Without warning, Asio quickly took hold of Otus, knowing his slow, paced flight would be nothing but a hindrance. Vaulting both of them through the gates, speeding through the skies, they arrived at Advent before it even began to stir. They descended down to one of the few buildings shedding light; tall and imposing, demanding Otus’ attention. Even with his feet planted back on ground, Otus couldn’t shake his gaze away from their destination. His eyes soon fell on the metal plated sign, gold painted letters clearly spelling out ‘Advent Military Academy’, finally revealing its identity. A gasp was stuck in Otus’ throat, his mind muddled, realizing the purpose of the visit. 

“Otus.” Asio firmly uttered and Otus slowly turned to him. “No doubt you already understand why I’ve brought you here.”

Otus wanted to shake his head, to deny, to beg forgiveness, to be brought back home, but all he could muster was a small nod.

“Of course you do. Vellie has endured your idiocy for the last time. Did you think that my warnings of ‘serious consequences’ would never come to pass?”

Unable to answer, the owlboy’s tufts drooped as the memories of Asio’s admonishing resurfaced. Otus tried his best to better himself each time his efforts resulted in failure, but such things went unnoticed by Asio. He figured that maybe one day he’d get it right, one day Asio’s harsh words would be replaced with praise, but-

“You’ve disappointed me and shamed our heritage for the last time, Otus. I can’t even fathom what goes on in that head of yours, but as of today, it’s no longer my concern. You are hereby released from my charge, and you will instead pursue an education here.”

All of the anxiety gathered in his chest then fell to his stomach. Otus resisted shaking, the tears that would follow, and grabbed onto his cloak, a mite of comfort coming from hiding in it.

“If you can actually manage to do something worthwhile here, I’ll consider admitting you back into Vellie as a resident, but as it stands, I am not to see you return under any circumstance. Am I understood?” 

Again, Otus somehow managed a nod despite it all. 

“Very well.” Asio held out his hand expectantly, staring Otus down with a scowl. Otus looked to it in confusion, not knowing what the gesture implied. “The cloak, Otus.” Asio tsked. “You aren’t worthy of such a thing anymore. Return it to me.”

Everything within him told him this was wrong. Without his cloak, Otus felt like he was nothing. The one thing he believed himself good at, the one thing he took pride in, was now being taken away. A quick thought told him to flee, but it dissolved into the reality of the situation, further pushing his arms up to detach the cloak, his wings, from his shoulders. Asio practically snatched it away the moment it was free, draping the cloak over one arm whilst the other fished out an envelope.

“Give this to the receptionist inside.” He pushed the envelope into Otus’ chest. “All the needed information to properly enroll is within, and that is the last favour I will do for you. Farewell.” 

Asio took off with vigor, insomuch it pushed Otus onto his back. He didn’t even register the pain as he watched the blur that was Asio quickly disappearing, leaving him here, alone. Abandoned, given up on, Otus pushed himself up, blinking away tears and shaking off his rawer emotions. Envelope in hand, he entered into to academy with a heavy heart and a brave face. 

****** 

“Phew…” Wiping the sweat off his brow, Geddy took a step back to admire his work. “Defense cannon; checked, maintenanced, and cleaned!” He proudly declared to himself. 

Geddy took out a notepad from his belt bag, scribbling down the needed information for his report, then flipping to the next page that stored a checklist. A quick glance at his watch revealed it was still too early to start his mandatory paperwork, so the first item on the checklist beckoned him instead. ‘Help the Professor’ disappeared into the pages as Geddy put the notepad back, starting towards his next goal. Geddy peered off the cliffside, figuring he’d have to make his way up there by himself, Otus nowhere to be found today. 

He reflexively glanced down the gap that led further down Vellie, to his friend’s small abode. It was odd for Otus to not at least drop by while he did the cannon’s daily maintenance. In fact, the mild scent of burning wood that emanated from Otus’ house was absent from the air today. Geddy told himself it was probably due to unseasonably warm weather and figured wherever Asio was, so was Otus. He was done earlier than usual, so perhaps he just hadn’t given Otus a chance to drop by. 

Geddy reassured his worries as he hopped over the gap and scaled the cliff up to the island with a lone bench. He stopped to take a breather, happy that Bomboman wasn’t in his usual spot to witness the display. The memory of his drill sergeant screaming about his weaknesses resurfaced and forced Geddy to jump for the next cliff, pulling himself up to the hot springs where Toby had thankfully fallen asleep. 

“Man… buddy… I’ve gotten… too reliant… on you…” Geddy puffed, rolling onto his back. 

“...Geddy?” Mandolyn peeked over the side of her island.

“M-Mandolyn!” Geddy abruptly sat up. “Uh, hi!”

“Hello~” She giggled. “Are you having some trouble?” 

“Honestly?” Geddy looked at the only way further up the cliff, a slumbering Toby in the way plus a perilous, steep climb. “Yes. I’m stuck.” 

“I can see that.” She smiled at his sheepish huff. “Would you like some help?” 

“Please! Although, I don’t think it’s a good idea to pester Otus and Asio right now. I haven’t seen either of them all day, so they must be super busy!” 

“...Yeah, maybe.” Mandolyn’s expression dropped momentarily before her smile returned. “I’ll come down and get you instead, just hold on a second-” 

“How?” Geddy raised a brow as Mandolyn disappeared out of sight.

“You’ll see!” She answered by taking a running jump, surprising Geddy with her sudden entrance. 

“ **MANDO-** ...lyn?!” Geddy frantically reached out to catch her, only for Mandolyn to gently float down next to him. Two balloons bobbed behind her, aiding the gentle flight that started to pull them both upwards as she slipped her arm around Geddy’s waist. “ **H-huh?!** ” 

“Shhhh!” Mandolyn hushed. “You’ll wake Toby!” 

“R-right…!” Geddy half wheezed. He hadn’t been this close to her since they were kids. Back then, personal bubbles were forgotten, it being normal whenever their parents pushed them to play with one another. But now, Geddy did his best to ignore his reeling mind practically screaming at him about how tall she’s become, how nice she smelled, and how much he wanted to blurt out his feelings for her in this moment of weakness. Thankfully, the flight was short, and Geddy regained himself the moment Mandolyn released him. “T-thanks for that, Mandolyn.” 

“It’s no problem.” Mandolyn held back a giggle at his, unbeknownst to him, fading cherry red blush. “I had the Professor make these balloons for me to get around when Asio isn’t here, so don’t be afraid to ask me when you get stuck again.” 

“ _If_ I get stuck again!” Geddy corrected. “Hopefully Otus will scoop me up like usual and I won’t have to bother you. N-not that this wasn’t g-great!” He nervously giggled, wanting to kick himself. “But, I have a feeling Asio probably doesn’t like the idea of you using those balloons, not relying on him. Maker knows how proud he is and how easy it is to offend him!”

Geddy rolled his eyes and Mandolyn’s expression dropped again. “About that…” She paused, the memory still fresh, as was her worry. “Geddy, something’s going on and I don’t know what to do. Early this morning, I was up watering my garden when Asio sped by while carrying Otus… and they left through the gates.”

“What? Are you sure? He NEVER lets Otus out of Vellie!” 

“I am. What’s even more worrying is… Asio returned later on… without Otus.” She watched Geddy’s face pale. “Maybe it’s nothing, and I know it’s not my business, but, I’m worried and-” 

“...Where is Asio.” Geddy’s tone was cold, laced with rising fury. 

“At the Professor’s…” She answered and Geddy was on his way. Maybe she was right, maybe it was nothing, but if that was the case, where was Otus? Best case scenario, Asio was just training him in Tropos, but that seemed highly unlikely, very out of character for Asio. He’d sooner yell at Otus for suggesting such an idea, which led Geddy to think of every real possibility as to where best friend was, wherever Asio abandoned him. Geddy forgot himself in anger and violently pushed the lab’s door open, making both the Professor and Asio jump. 

“Goodness gracious, Geddy!” The Professor chided. “I’m glad you’re early, but be a bit gentler to my front door-” 

“ **Where is Otus?!** ” Geddy spat at Asio, who’s initial shock immediately melted into his usual resting face. He knew this was coming, having underestimated how noticable Otus’ presence missing from Vellie was. Of course it was would be Geddy to notice first, with how often Otus favoured spending time with the mechanic. “Don’t just stare at me, Asio! You left early this morning with Otus in tow and returned without him! What have you done with my friend?!” 

Asio sighed, the Professor’s eyes now on Asio as well, telling him it was useless to avoid this topic. “What I’ve ‘done’ with your ‘friend’ is enrolled him elsewhere. He’d proven himself unable to keep up with my curriculum, preferring to slack off and show no effort to improve himself. I can no longer tolerate him as he is an obstruction to my duties and Vellie as a whole.” 

“ _...What?_ ” Geddy’s heart broke for Otus. How many times had he comforted Otus, cheered him on through Asio’s scorn, promising his friend that he could make Vellie proud? For the target of Otus’ devotion to wrongfully slander his efforts… it made Geddy’s blood boil. “An… ‘obstruction’… That’s how you see Otus…?” 

“Asio, what in the blazes have you gone and done this time?” The Professor fumed. “After all the trouble you went through handpicking the boy, you just toss him away in your frustrations?” 

“Picking Otus was a mistake.” Asio cooly answered. “This once I’ll admit that it was my failure, thinking I saw potential in the boy. The reality of his shortcomings are beyond my help, that much is obvious.” 

“Are you kidding me!?” Geddy seethed. “Do you have any idea how hard he worked?! How much he pushed himself to make you proud?! All he wanted was to show you that he could be worthy to the owl lineage!” 

“Hah!” Asio mocked. “A pipe dream. As if he could even hope to reach the heights you claim he coveted! The zeal you think he has doesn’t exist. Otus never once respected me, that much is obvious by his grades, blunders, and overall performance.” 

“He’s a child, Asio! Listen to yourself!” The Professor argued. 

“And his age just excuses all he’s done? How many times had he broken whatever it is you work on in here? Don’t tell me you found that endearing or beneficial! And let’s not forget when he broke one of the few jars for hauling water when Vellie’s drought hit!”

“Mistakes are beneficial to one’s growth, Asio. I can rebuild my machines, we can buy another jar, but you’re blind to what you’ve done, and it’s honestly disgusting. A child that isn’t allowed mistakes grows up believing their worth is nothing beyond perfection, and you’ve pushed Otus towards that sickly mindset in abandoning him.” 

“Hmph, I’ve no doubt perfection is what he needs. The Advent Guard will straighten him out - any less they’ll expel him. Though, if they let someone as bumbling as you pass the curriculum...” Asio eyed Geddy dubiously. 

What was left of Geddy’s patience was fully taken over by anger. “You… enrolled Otus in the military academy!? **_What is WRONG with you!?_** ”

“I’d watch your tone-”

“ _ **No, shut up!**_ ” Geddy barked. “I’m **done** listening to this! Otus gave you his all because he adored you. When that wasn’t enough for you, he endured your abuse again and again! Myself and everyone in Vellie turned a blind eye to your teaching methods, what did we know about the owls and their ways? But this? It shows us who you really are; a sad, pathetic excuse of a mentor and an owl, and you’re too proud to see it!” 

“ **You-!** ” Asio took a step towards Geddy. “You’ll watch your tongue or I’ll have you expelled from Vellie! 

“Oh, me too, huh? ‘What happened to the previous mechanic?’ ‘Oh, he got kicked out because he called out the resident owl for abandoning a child to the military academy, because they weren’t as _perfect_ as him.’” Geddy seethingly mocked. “And let me guess, you didn’t even think of putting Otus into Strix’s charge, you know, an actual owl mentor who cares about his students!? Oh, but you’re _rivals_ , aren’t you? Too proud to admit that you can’t handle your _one_ student to his _three?_ Couldn’t bear his obvious superiority, so you threw Otus into the military to unknowingly spite him?!” 

“Get. Out. **NOW!** ” Asio bellowed.

“ **GLADLY!** ” Geddy fired back. “You sit here and **rot** while I make sure Advent doesn’t use Otus as fodder for the next pirate attack, you… **_you thoughtless asshole!_** ”

Geddy slammed the lab’s door behind him before Asio could rebuttal. He plodded away from the lab, the Professor now taking a full turn in trying to convince Asio of his mistake. Covering his mouth as he shook, Geddy could hardly believe what he’d allowed out of it. Before regret even tried to prick at him, he shook it off. Geddy picked up his feet, not allowing his anger to fade into remorse. There was more important things right now. He had to get out of here, get to Advent, to Otus! 

******

Otus grimaced at his appearance in the mirror. He… didn’t like the uniform, at all. Perhaps it was due to only wearing Asio’s hand-me-downs for most of his life, but seeing himself in this drastic change made Otus’ stomach turn. His gauntlets has been confiscated, and in their place thin, black gloves. The hat made his feathers itch, the boots were too big, and the bright pale green of the trainee uniform hurt his eyes. His hands instinctively went to grab his cloak to cover himself, only to remember that it was gone. 

This was his reality now, and it made him want to scream. Thoughts plagued him on how it ended up this way. Had he not worked hard enough? Was he really unfit to stay by Asio’s side? Sure, he’d messed up now and then but… was this really what he deserved? Was all of this… his fault? Tears began to pool at the corner of his eyes, blurring his vision, making the mirror’s image fade before Otus shut his eyes fast. What would crying do? Would it make Asio come back? Would it somehow get him out of this? No, Otus knew that no matter how many tears he shed, no matter how much remorse he felt, no matter how much he wanted to cause a fuss, nothing would change. 

Alone, you’re alone again, get used to it. He dried the lingering tears before finally moving past the mirror, this all too familiar feeling seeping through him. Otus knew the day Asio visited his house and offered his hand was too good to be true. Why him out of all the owls? Why even bother? Otus knew he’d never live up to his expectations, so why did he even try so hard? Stupid, he felt stupid for even believing in himself a little. Asio was right, surely, why else would he be here? As if he could do any better in Advent, and even if he did, no one in Vellie would care if he came back-

“-I’m looking for someone, an owl named Otus! I’m pretty sure he got enrolled here today. He’s about this high, has two yellow tufts like this, and-”

Otus froze at the sudden, familiar voice. Looking out the room towards the front desk, was a frantic Geddy, gesturing with his index fingers where his eyebrows were. He further described Otus’ features, a desperate tone to his voice.

“Look, Private Geddy, you know as well as I do that all enrollment is confidential. I can’t just let everyone who strolls in know who is and isn’t enrolled here.” The receptionist sighed into her paperwork. 

“But-”

“No buts, my hands are tied, you know that. What are you even doing here anyhow? You’re not scheduled to hand in paperwork for another week or so.”

“W-well…” Geddy gulped, none of his courage from earlier returning. “The ‘Protector of Vellie’ and I had a disagreement and he deemed my services no longer required…?” 

“Oh, maker’s sake, Asio!” The receptionist huffed. “Does that dolt enjoy giving me mountains of paperwork?!” 

“...Does a portion of that mountain involve his expelled student?” Geddy asked and the receptionist’s eye twitched. 

“Private Geddy, for the last time- oh.” Her ire fizzed, Otus showing himself. “...I see you finally got your uniform on.” 

“ **OTUS!** ” Geddy practically exploded with joy upon seeing his friend. “Buddy, are you OK?! Things are a little messed up right now, but we’ll get this worked out, okay?” 

“Will we now?” The receptionist raised a brow. “And what are you planning to do, Private Geddy?” 

“Come on, now, you know this is wrong!” Geddy pointed out. 

“My personal feelings aside, his paperwork is finished and filed already, at his mentor’s request. His rights are limited until he comes of age. Not to mention, he’s been barred from Vellie, so even if he does enough to get himself expelled, he’s got nowhere to go.” 

“That’s… ugh, _Asio, what the hell…_ ” Geddy muttered under his breath, Otus’ tufts drooping further. “Wait, wait a second!” Geddy perked up. “He can stay with me!” 

“Er… I suppose? Are you his family member?” 

“Well, no, but!” Geddy smirked. “The dorms are suuuuper over packed, right? They always are! There isn’t a rule that a new recruit can’t stay with a superior officer, is there?” 

“‘Superior officer’.” She shook her head. “You’re hardly above him, Private Geddy.” 

“So? Does it matter? Can he stay with me or not?”

The receptionist sighed again, looking to Geddy, and then to Otus, his eyes red and wet with tears he was obviously trying too hard to keep back. But there was also a sliver of hope in them, looking to Geddy and then to her, as if pleading. “Ugh, fine. Yes, he can stay with you, BUT, only if he stays enrolled. The second he’s no longer a part of Advent’s ranks, he’s an abandoned child and will be treated as one. So, if you don’t want your ‘buddy’ to end up in the orphanage, make sure he attends his classes and drills. Are we clear, Private Geddy?” 

“Crystal! Are we done here? He’s got his uniform, so i’m assuming he’s free to go?” 

“Yes, yes, get out of here! We’ll be in contact once he’s been placed AND once we get your new assignment. Now, shoo!” She grumbled and went back to work.

“Come on, buddy, follow me.” Geddy gave Otus a sympathetic smile which he struggled to return. “It’s gonna be alright,” He placed his hand on Otus’ shoulder. “I promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my third Owlboy fanfic! I thought I was done after 'Stay The Course', but i'm obviously still not over this game! There was a few ideas floating around in my head still, and this one stemmed from me wanting to draw Otus in an Advent Guard uniform (which I did right here: https://66.media.tumblr.com/9810f4a0532c7d8a9a4298ac27327a7d/tumblr_pnramqZlfv1uj4wb9o1_1280.png ). My mind ran with the concept and here we are. 
> 
> Now, a disclaimer; this fic has absolutely no relation to 'Owlboy's Omega' or 'Stay The Course'. If you're looking for more soft and parental Asio, you're not going to find it here. This fic is going to focus more on Otus experiencing Advent (and it's destruction) as its civilian rather than its outsider. There will be more of a focus on Geddy, Solus, Anne, Bonanza - those living in Advent. 
> 
> Also, as this is a retelling of the beginning of the game, I'm not going to be writing too much past the destruction of Advent. I want to explore how everyone's courageous owl would live without his cloak, how he'd handle situations where he'd usually need it, and so on.
> 
> Alright, now the references: 
> 
> \- Mandolyn had unused sprites for some balloons that presumably was meant to carry her around (You can see them here: https://otusoats.tumblr.com/post/182747410287/there-are-sprites-for-an-unused-animation-for)
> 
> \- Geddy is STRONK. If you toss him into the clouds in Vellie, he just pulls himself up the cliff! I have no doubt he can scale a cliff or two if Otus isn't around.
> 
> \- I based Otus' uniform design off of the Advent Guard sprites (https://owlboy.fandom.com/wiki/Advent_Guard) but tweaked it to fit something akin to a 'new recruit' rather than a fully ranked guard. 
> 
> \- This chapter's artwork was done by http://tinysketchii.tumblr.com/
> 
> And one more thing before I go! I'm very, very busy right now. My life is in a big transitional period, so my writing time is limited. I'll be publishing chapters when I can, but expect them to be slow. Thank you! ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey man, good morning!” Geddy addressed the dazed owlboy. It took Otus a few moments to register where he was. These weren't his pyjamas, this wasn’t his bed, and Geddy was never the one to wake him up, it was usually Asio-

Otus drowsily nodded at Geddy’s chipper greeting as he rolled out of bed, the previous day’s happenings flooding back. “Do you want breakfast now, or do you want to get cleaned up first?”

The growling of Otus’ stomach answered for him, Geddy snickering as he directed his friend to the table. A reminder that he hadn’t even bothered to eat last night. After leaving the academy, Geddy led Otus to his apartment, and they did their best to make it liveable for two. Besides the bathroom, everything was in one room, similarly to Otus’ house, but more compact. Imagine Otus’ surprise when Geddy pushed a shelf out of the way and another bed unfolded from the wall (making things even more packed). But, after some furniture was moved and organized, the apartment was snug, but comfortable, leading Otus to opt out of dinner and just go to bed, his fatigue fully caught up.

Now, while ravenous, Otus found himself staring down the breakfast Geddy had provided rather than inhale it (like he usually did). Geddy took note of his puzzled look, wondering if his cooking was more rusty than he thought.

“Heh, sorry, I know it’s not the best, but you gotta eat! We’ll go to the market today and get some stuff that you like, but this is the best I can do right now…” 

Otus immediately snapped his gaze away from his plate and to Geddy, shaking his head. Everything looked fine! Atleast, he thought it did, but he wasn’t exactly sure what he was being served. He curiously poked the yolk of the sunny-side-up egg, a mild panicked expression taking over as it spilled, starting to spread over his plate and into the hashbrowns. Were they supposed to touch? Had he ruined it? Otus tentatively picked up his spoon, meant for the nearby bowl of oatmeal, and tried to seperate them in vain. 

“Erm, buddy-” Geddy interrupted Otus’ efforts. “Have you never eaten an egg before?” 

An...egg? He knew what they were, he’d seen bird’s nests in the spring, but this is what they looked like inside? Otus admitted his bewilderment and Geddy continued.

“Hash browns? Bacon? Oatmeal?” 

Nope, none of those things rang a bell.

“Huh!” Guddy exclaimed. “I guess you were just eating Ish from your farm…” Geddy rubbed his chin in thought. “Well, that’s what’s on your plate! Don’t worry about breaking the yolk, you’d have to eventually to eat it! So, dig in, and let me know if you don’t like anything.” 

Otus ended up loving everything, though not immediately. He soon figured out eggs and hashbrowns were better salted and peppered while oatmeal was borderline inedible until Geddy added a bit of honey and sweet Ish to it. Geddy was glad he estimated the right portion size for Otus, though completely out of luck. All he’d ever seen Otus eat was Ish, which he swallowed whole, not really giving him an accurate idea of how much he should feed the owlboy. However, no matter how much or little Otus ate, Geddy knew that having a roommate would burn through his meager food supply in a heartbeat.

“You ready to go, Otus?” Geddy asked while pushing the door open. Otus responded with an affirmative hoot. “Don’t forget your hat!” Geddy pointed to it sitting on the kitchen counter, Otus quickly retrieving it. “As long as we’re part of Advent’s ranks, we gotta be in uniform. It’s a bit of a pain, but that’s how it is here. You’ll get a really harsh scolding if you’re not in it or missing a piece of it!” 

The thought of being scolded made Otus pull his hat on firmly. It would certainly take some getting used to, and he still disliked how the uniform looked and felt, but a small part of Otus liked how he and his best friend matched. He followed Geddy out the door and took a step towards the bustling streets, only to have Geddy grab his arm.

“Woah, buddy, we’re not walking to the market! It would take forever and having to carry everything back would be a pain.” He divulged. Otus’ tufts twitched as he cocked his head. If they weren’t walking there, and he couldn’t fly them there, then how…? 

“We’re gonna take… this!” Geddy moved over to something hidden under a tarp, quickly pulling it off in a dramatic fashion. Otus gasped at what was revealed, captivated, despite not knowing exactly what it was. “Cool, right?! It’s a motorbike! Someone tossed it and I fixed it back up. And look here; a sidecar for you to ride in! You’ve been giving me rides for awhile now, so it’s time to return the favour. Hop on in and let’s get going!” 

Otus giddily complied, finding a pair of goggles for himself as he sat down. He beamed at Geddy once he donned them, expectantly waiting for the ‘ride’ to start. Geddy couldn’t help a laugh as he mounted the bike, happy that he’d finally got a genuine smile out of Otus. A bit of sputtering led into the roar of the bike’s full engine, causing Otus to cover his ears in shock, but not for long. As Geddy hit the gas, Otus was captivated all over again. The movement, the rushing wind - it felt a little like flying. The entire ride to the market was both exciting and calming for Otus, taking in the sights he’d dreamed of, forgetting in the moment his circumstances. 

On the other hand, Geddy was both going over what was needed to be bought in this trip and the reality of his and Otus’ situation. He had always planned on taking a trip with Otus to Advent, it was the only reason he went to the trouble of attaching the sidecar, hoping his best friend would appreciate the gesture. Seeing that Otus was indeed enjoying the ride was reassuring, but not in regards to how this ‘trip’ came to be. What had been said, what had been done, it still didn’t seem like reality. 

And yet, there was Otus, in the Advent Military Academy’s uniform, sitting in the sidecar of Geddy’s motorbike. No more ties to Vellie, abandoned, and now in his care - Geddy had a lot to think about, especially the future. Would Otus do well enough in his classes? Could he handle the pressure? Was there a way Geddy could get Otus placed in one of the non-combat sections of the military when the time came? Geddy sucked back a sigh, glancing over to Otus, seeing him thoroughly enjoying the wind tossing his feathers. “...One day at a time, Geddy.” He reassured himself. They were an unstoppable team before, and there was no reason they still couldn’t be. Together, they’d make it through this. 

Parking where dictated, Otus and Geddy entered into the market. Otus gaped at its size and the sheer amount of people coming and going. Colourful stalls lined a long street, Otus unable to see the end of it. Some vendors were beckoning whilst others busily worked on their wares, but Geddy ignored all of it as he masterfully led Otus through the crowds. Like a man on a mission, Geddy only visited specific stalls, greeting the vendors like old friends, getting a hefty discount, and then moving to the next. Some showed interest in Otus, Geddy proudly introducing him while Otus tried his best to give a friendly wave or smile to the strangers. 

“Just a few more stops, Otus.” Geddy announced, having the last vendors in his sights. “Then we’ll get some lunch, then go home and-” He glanced back expecting to see Otus’ mug, only to be met with the bustling crowd. “Otus…?” 

Peering over the crowd revealed only more crowd, Otus nowhere to be seen. Geddy’s heart dropped as he realized he unknowingly left him somewhere. Was it at the butcher? The spice merchant? “ **...Crap!** ” Geddy blurted as he started to push his way through the crowd, cursing himself for not being more wary. He knew Otus wasn’t completely helpless, but Advent was a big place, and not everyone was kind.

Unbeknownst to the panic he was causing, Otus had found himself stopped at a particular stall. While full of trinkets and various other items, there was one thing that stood out among everything else. An owl cloak, rather old and beat up looking, was being displayed in a glass case. Otus thought about how angry Asio would be, knowing a piece of owl heritage was being treated like this, but looking at the price showed a lot of zeroes, more than Otus cared to count. He didn’t know how much Geddy was paid, but it probably wasn’t nearly enough to even think about buying it. Otus thought he’d ask anyways, turning to Geddy, only to find him not there. 

He hadn’t asked Geddy to stop, Otus had stopped on his own, only briefly, but of course he’d been left behind. Unable to see above the crowd, Otus jumped, waiting for the wind to catch the cloak he no longer had, huffing angrily as he was reminded of his flightlessness. An invasive, fleeting thought poked at him, glancing over to the cased cloak, almost wishing to act on it. 

“STOP, THIEF!” A sudden voice bellowed, followed by a blur that playfully giggled as it whooshed by Otus. “No-!” The voice continued as the blur took to the rooftops. An out of breath vendor appeared, glaring to the roofs and then looking around desperately, their gaze falling onto Otus. “You-!” They pointed at him accusingly. “What are you doing just standing there?! You lot in the guard are supposed to be watching over the market, not letting thieves roam free!” 

Otus flustered at the approaching vendor, trying to figure out a way to explain. 

“Look lively and do your job!” He pushed Otus toward the area the thief fled to, almost tripping him and forcing him into a sprint. “Your superior officers will hear about this if you don’t get my goods back!” They threatened as Otus found himself pursuing a thief he didn’t even know how to catch. He didn’t want to get in trouble, he didn’t want Geddy to either, so on Otus ran, through alleys, onto unknown streets, following the the echoing giggles and strange ropes the thief was leaving behind. Setting his sights on the roofs, Otus exited another alley, and sharply turned- colliding into something soft. 

“Woah-!” The victim of the collision fell back in the opposite direction of Otus, their belongings clattering to the ground noisily. “Oh n-no, are you o-okay?!” They picked themselves up, running over to Otus. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t p-paying attention to where I w-was g-going!” 

Otus shook off the pain of the fall, opening his eyes to see the face of the person he’d hit. A snowy white owl was offering their hand to him, their gold eyes full of concern. He forgot tailing the thief as he took their hand, coming back to himself. 

“I hit you pretty h-hard…” They dusted Otus off. “A-are you upset?” 

Otus shook his head, realizing that his silence was probably making them think that way. He instead went to their fallen belongings, scooping them before the wind took them. Books, scrolls, and various other loose pieces of paper were soon back in their owner’s arms. 

“T-thank you, you didn’t have to h-help with this…” They looked over their belongings and then back to Otus. “I’m s-sorry again for all t-this trouble, you p-probably need to get back to… your duties… and… um…?” They paused, looking at Otus a bit more closely. “...You’re an owl! W-what are you doing in the A-Advent Guard?” 

Otus hesitated at the question, trying and failing to prevent his tufts from drooping while the owl’s concerned expression deepened, clearly not anticipating that reaction. “Oh, u-um, you don’t have to t-tell me! I’m s-sure you have y-your reasons! But… hmmm, it’s s-strange… does Master Strix know about t-this…?” They trailed off muttering to themselves. “Ah, sorry! It’s just… the owl m-mentor of Advent would never a-approve of an o-owl being enrolled outside his c-curriculum. I’m o-one of his students, my name is-” 

“SOLUS! UGH, there you are!”

“Fib, Bonacci…” Solus quietly addressed the two descending owls, Otus stiffening at the sight of them. 

“Where have you been!? It’s been like, an hour! Master Strix wants us to go patrolling today, remember?!” Fib snarked. 

“I bet he forgot.” Bonacci added. 

“I didn’t! I-I’m sorry, I just… got d-distracted…” Solus half mumbled. 

“Right, and in trouble too?” Fib continued. 

“Trouble…?” Solus confusedly blinked. 

“With the guards! There’s one right next to you!” Bonacci pointed out. “Look, we’ll take our idiot with us, so whatever he did, just forget about- huh…? What in the-! **_OTUS?!_** ”

“ **WOAH, WHAT?!** ” Fib gasped. “What are you DOING here?! Since when does Asio let you out of Vellie?” 

“And why are you in an Advent Guard uniform? You look stupid!” 

“He totally does!”

Fib and Bonacci mockingly laughed, Otus doing his best to keep his composure. While he had faint, amicable memories of the duo from early childhood, there was no such relationship with them now. Fib loved sneaking into Vellie, pranking Otus at every opportunity while Bonacci was never far behind, heckling, adding salt to the wounds. Usually Geddy chased them off, but this time, Otus was without him. Alone, again. 

“You don’t even have your cloak! What is going on with you? Hah, if you didn’t look like an owl before, you certainly don’t now!” Fib continued.

“IF you even were one in the first place!” 

“Right?!” 

More laughter, more weight onto the dam that was Otus’ patience, cracks beginning to surface.

“G-guys, stop it-” Solus fussed.

“Shaddap, Solus! Us and Otus, we’re old pals, he knows we’re right!” Fib elbowed Otus joshingly which he didn’t respond to. “It sucks that Asio ‘hand picked’ you over being with the amazing Master Strix!” 

“Yeah, but, if he’s in an Advent Guard uniform, doesn’t that mean he isn’t ‘hand picked’ anymore? Aw, did Asio finally ditch you after he realized how much of an idiot you are?” Bonacci snickered and Otus looked away, tears starting to well up, and giving Bonacci his answer. Both his and Fib’s expressions turned into vile smirks. 

“For real?!” Fib wheezed into a laughing fit. “ _Holy crap, I knew… it was… only a matter of time-!_ ” 

“Did he actually realize you’re not an owl or were you just that bad at your job?!” Bonacci joined in with Fib, both of them holding onto each other for support, their amusement almost causing them to fall over. Otus turned away from their continued guffaw at his expense, quickly blinking away whatever tears were close to shedding. He didn’t care where he was going at this point, as long as it got him away from them. 

“W-wait!” Solus gently called out. “Please don’t go, we really should t-tell Master Strix about t-this!”

“And what is it you need to inform me about?” Strix’s commanding voice boomed from above them. “Is it the reason none of you are currently doing your duties? Do tell why you three are wasting mine and Advent’s precious time with this tomfoolery.” 

“Master Strix!” Fib and Bonacci straightened up while Solus flinched as Strix landed among them. “We weren’t fooling around, honest! Solus was late so we went to find him!”

“I-I was…” Solus affirmed. 

“And then!” Bonacci pointed towards Otus with enthusiasm. “We found Otus as well! And guess what? He’s in the Advent Guard now! Asio must’ve dumped him there- OW!” 

The crack of Strix’s crop silenced the group. “Do hush, Bonacci. It is unseemly to speak of others in such a manner.”

“Er, right!” Bonacci perked back up, gingerly rubbing where he’d been struck. 

“And Fib, wipe that deplorable smirk off your beak unless you want to be disciplined as well.” 

“Yessir!” She quickly replied. 

“Now then, is that truly you, Otus? Turn around so I can properly see you.” Strix practically demanded, and Otus begrudgingly complied. He’d never actually met Strix, but they’d seen each other in passing whenever the mentor was at Vellie on business. However, his usual stern gaze was replaced with genuine surprise as Otus revealed himself. “Maker above… It really is you! What in the blazes are you doing out of Vellie and in that uniform? I do hope this is just an elaborate prank.” 

The look in Otus’ eyes clearly told Strix otherwise. 

“...That absolute _fool._ ” Strix spat. “What does he think you’re going to accomplish in the military? Is he demeaning you as some sort of punishment? I’m going to take you back to Vellie now and talk some sense into that buffoon! Come along!”

Otus dug in his heels against Strix’s grip, shaking his head, hoping to convey that he couldn’t return. 

“Otus, why are you resisting? Whatever you’ve done, I’m sure Asio was overreacting, as usual. It’s a pity you’re in his care rather than mine, but he fought me over your education, demanding you be his student. So pick up your feet and-”

“ **STOP!** ” Geddy’s voice rang out, quickly joining the crowd. “Strix, let Otus go! I don’t know what’s going on, but if you’re doing what I think you are, you can’t take him back to Vellie!” 

“You… you’re Vellie’s mechanic, aren’t you?” Strix squinted at Geddy. 

“Not anymore.” He dully replied and pried Otus from Strix’s grasp. “And Otus is barred from Vellie until further notice. You take him there and it’d be insubordination on the both of you.” 

“What?! You must be joking!” 

“Do we look like we’re in a joking mood?!” Geddy countered. “Look, I appreciate your concern for Otus, but the last thing he needs right now it seeing **HIM** again after what he did. Just… leave Otus alone, alright? It’s too late for you to do anything. And you two-” Geddy stared down Fib and Bonacci. “If either of you try any of the bullying you used to do in Vellie, know that assaulting an officer, no matter what rank, is a serious offence. Got it?” 

“Pfft, we didn’t do anything!” Fib flippantly waved him off while Bonacci stuck out his tongue.

“ _Liar…_ ” Solus muttered under his breath. 

“WHAT WAS THAT!?” Fib got right into Solus’ face.

“You’d better apologize!” Bonacci egged on.

“Children, be quiet!” Strix failed to quiet his group and Geddy took the opportunity to quietly slip him and Otus out of sight down an alley.

The sound of their bickering soon faded and was replaced by quiet sniffling, Geddy immediately stopping his stride and turning on his heels to Otus. 

“Oh man, buddy, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to leave you behind in the market! I should’ve been more careful and-” Otus shook his head, slowly kneeling himself down to the road as he tried to stop his tears. Enough, he’d had enough. He covered his eyes as he shook, unable to will himself back up. Scared, tired, guilted, teased - he could only handle so much - his silent sobbing making that apparent. 

“Otus! Otus, hey, come here...” Geddy knelt down and helped Otus up, guiding him to a nearby bench. “It’s gonna be alright, buddy. I didn’t promise that yesterday without knowing there’d be bumps in the road. Go ahead and cry yourself out, don’t hold anything back, I know that you do. Here…” He dug through his uniform looking for a hankerchief, hoping to find one among the rags he kept on him. A floral pattern one surfaced, reminding Geddy of the day Mandolyn gave it to him for some reason and he’d forgotten to return it. He knew she wouldn’t mind it being used to help Otus instead as he placed it into his palm. 

A tad bit calmer, Otus looked at the handkerchief dubiously before looking at Geddy. “Hey! I can have a flowery handkerchief if I want! Would you rather have the grease covered rag to blow your nose into?” Geddy slipped said rag off his belt and jokingly attempted to wipe Otus’ tears with it, getting a snicker out of Otus and he pushed it away. “That’s what I thought!”

Otus used the handkerchief and stored it, taking a deep breath and trying to sniffle away the leftover, fleeing emotions. He felt… at ease, and having Geddy next to him, being patient and understanding, certainly helped as well.

“Looking a lot better, buddy, buuut, just in case, how about we go get some ice cream? It always cheers me up when i’m down!” Otus’ tufts perked up at the thought of being introduced to another unknown food. “You’re gonna love it! Let’s go back to the market, and this time-” He grabbed Otus’ hand. “Let’s make sure there’s no accidental detours.” 

Otus grinned and nodded, lightly squeezing Geddy’s hand in further agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geddy totes has a motorcycle!
> 
> https://otusoats.tumblr.com/post/184194114447/x-x-x-x-x-x-heres-some-various-owlboy


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, here we go…” Geddy eyed the academy along with Otus. “Buddy it’s your first day, and while I know you’re nervous, don’t be. You’re in the basic classes for minors, meaning it’s just regular school with drills instead of PE. The real difficult stuff will come later, but that’s later, this is now. Just do your best and I’ll help you out if you need it!” 

Otus nodded in agreement, returning Geddy’s encouraging mug. 

“Alright, awesome! Now, I’m not sure how long i’m gonna be with my new placement today, so here’s a key to the apartment. Don’t lose it!” He passed it to Otus who quickly stored it. “You know the way by now, right?”

An affirmative whistle.

“Great! I’ll see you later on, Otus.” Geddy clapped Otus on the shoulder before setting down his own path. “You’ll do fine!” 

He truly and firmly believed that. Geddy had always thought Asio was too harsh on Otus, not even willing to help his student, like Otus was supposed to magically understand and absorb everything. Where Asio saw failure, Geddy saw potential, even if he didn’t agree with where that potential was being used. He joined the Advent Guard of his own volition, fully knowing what may or may not be expected of him, but Otus didn’t get that choice. 

Geddy still couldn’t get over how horribly Asio had tied Otus’ hands, but the last thing Otus needed was seeing Geddy’s blood boil over it. Encouragement, that’s what Otus needed, and Geddy pledged himself to dish it out as needed, hoping he’d be enough to quell the owlboy’s worries. 

But beyond Otus, Geddy found his own worries currently the most apparent. Now standing in front of the room dictated on his new assignment letter, he could only guess why this squad was being secretive. Nothing but a command to make himself known at the current time, Geddy entered in and braced himself. 

“Ah, there be our new youngin’.” An older woman’s rasp greeted him. 

“Oh…” The tall, younger woman next to her raised her brows. 

“Welcome aboard the Demolition Squad, Private Geddy.” The leader of the group outstretched his hand. “You’re right on time!”

“Thank you, sir!” Geddy’s demeanour switched to that of his soldier persona. 

“Heh! You can go ahead and drop the ‘sir’ and I’ll drop the ‘private’, if you don’t mind.” The man grinned. “While we're still business here, being part of this squad means you're family now, and we don’t use titles behind this door.” 

“Oh, uh, sure!” Geddy sheepishly replied, still unable to relax. 

“You’ll get used to it. Bonanza and Anne here will teach you the ropes, what we’re all about, and where you’re gonna fit in.” 

“A-alright, I won't let you down!”

******

Tired didn’t even begin to describe how Geddy felt at the day’s end. His placement in Vellie had certainly been much more lax than this. How long had it been since he’d done actual drills? Too long, his aching arms told him. Advent’s demolition squad specialized in diffusing and setting up bombs in various situations, and they had Geddy go through almost all possible scenarios. Results varied, but it was only his first day. At least his tinkering skills were fully being put to use, Geddy thinking that maybe that was why he was placed there.

If anything, he was just backup - an extra pair of hands, just in case. Anne made and carried the explosives, Bonanza placed and ignited them, while their squad leader made sure everything fell into place. But, if one of them was missing from their perfect equation, well, that’s where Geddy figured he’d fit in, if need be. He hoped never, involuntarily glancing at the sky, relieved to see no pirate ships nearby. 

However, seeing the setting sun told Geddy that Otus’ classes were long over. His concern over Otus made him forget his pain, starting a sprint towards his apartment. Was his first day fine? Did anyone pick on him? Was he able to stomach the mess hall food? Did he-

“Hey, Geddy, wait!” Anne’s sudden voice screeched Geddy to a halt, almost making him lose his footing. 

“Uh, hi, Anne, what’s up?” 

“You look like you’ve got a fire under you. Got somewhere to be?” 

“Actually, yes.” 

“Oh.” She replied, slightly deflated. “‘Cause Bonanza and I wanted to treat you to dinner, like a little celebration for joining the team.”

“Wow, that’s really kind of you, but-” Geddy crossed his arms, trying to figure out how to be courteous, but firm that he had to take care of Otus. “I have someone waiting for me back at my apartment.” 

“Really…” Anne thinly smiled. “You finally got around to asking Mandolyn out?” 

“WHAT?! N-NO!” Geddy blurted. “S-she’s still in Vellie! What are you even implying!?” 

“Geddy, come on. Everyone in our class knew you had a crush on her. Isn’t that why you wanted to work in Vellie?” Anne teased, Geddy rapidly turning redder. 

“NO!” He disputed. “I was placed in Vellie for various reasons, but none of them had anything to do with Mandolyn! Geez…” 

“If you say so.” Anne continued. “But you’re not there now for various reasons too, right?” 

“That’s a way to put it.” Geddy tried not to sneer. 

“And does this person at your apartment have something to do with it?” 

“...Maybe. I can’t really go into detail.” 

“Alright then, bring them along.”

“What?”

“Bring them along. Let us meet them. It’s a free meal, Geddy. It’s obvious something has been on your mind all day, and i’m gonna guess it has to do with them.” 

“Sharp as ever. …Alright, I’ll ask them if they’re up for it, but I have no idea how they’re gonna be feeling when I get back.”

“Cool, we’ll wait at the usual watering hole for an hour-”

“They’re twelve.” Geddy revealed. 

“Then we’ll hold the booze! Hope to see you there.”

Geddy watched her disappear around the corner before again starting the path back to his apartment. Memories of his classes resurfaced, specifically the brief moments he shared with Anne. They never really talked outside of assignments, and with how high above him Anne was in, well, everything, Geddy never found reason to associate with her further. Being teased, being asked to dinner, being on the same team - it showed a whole new side to her he never knew existed. He certainly wanted to take Anne up on her offer. He wanted to learn more about all his squadmates outside of work, but things were different now. 

The sight of Otus was a steady reminder of that fact. Resting his head in his arms on their tiny dining room table, Otus had dozed off waiting for Geddy to return home. Even with Geddy closing the door as quietly as he could, Otus stirred, and greeted him with a drowsy smile.

“Hey, buddy! How's it going? Sorry I’m so late.” Geddy apologized, but Otus just shook his head. “Did everything go okay today?” A nod. “Anything I need to be made aware of?” Otus wavered for a moment before shaking his head. “Well, okay then, but if anything- ANYTHING is wrong, don’t hide it from me, ok?” Otus agreed and Geddy finally felt today’s burden of worrying slip away. “Good… I’m really glad that your first day was fine. I bet you’re tired and ready for a good meal, eh? I’ve been invited out by my new squad and they invited you along too! Wanna take a break from my mediocre food for a night?” 

Otus snorted at Geddy’s dub for his cooking. While there had been the occasional (inedible) mishap, Otus never went hungry, and he was more than thankful for that. But, he also had no issue skipping whatever Geddy was planning on whipping up for one day. 

Geddy spent their walk over to the meeting place describing his day and his squadmates - hoping to alleviate some of the nervousness he could see in Otus’ eyes. He wasn’t sure if he’d have to explain at length as to why Otus was in his care, but Geddy prepared to be Otus’ mouthpiece if need be. 

Anne waved them down immediately on entering in, Geddy only pausing for a moment to take in the surrounds of the pub. He hadn’t been here in ages, and even back in the day, he rarely found himself here. Otus stuck close behind Geddy all the way to the reserved table, the sheer amount of officers in uniform, the noise, all a little bit too much for him to focus on. 

“You made it.” Anne greeted. “Both of you.” 

Otus meekly waved from behind Geddy as Anne’s gaze fell on him. 

“My, there’s a uniform I aint seen in a long while.” Bonanza addressed Otus. “We get so few new recruits these days, but enough outta me, introduce us, Geddy!” 

“This is Otus, he’s my best bud and he’s staying with me while he completes his education at the academy. He’s a mute, so I tend to speak for him.” 

“Hiya, Otus.” Anne returned his wave. “We don’t bite, take a seat.” 

“Such a tiny thing you are! If you’re gonna be in with Advent for the long haul, you gotta get bigger and stronger! Order whatever you want, youngin’, it’s on us!”

“Told you they were nice.” Geddy whispered to Otus as he pulled their seats out. “Is our leader not joining us?” He looked around the pub.

“Nah, he never wants to join us when we ask em’.” Bonanza answered. “You probably didn’t pick up on it today, but our leader gets the jitters real easy. He needs a good patch of time to unwind once the day’s over, and he can’t do it here.”

“Prefers the quiet of his home to the bustling pub.” Anne added. 

“I can totally understand that.” Geddy concurred and Otus nodded along. 

The rest of the conversation was cordial and normal. Some teasing of Geddy, trying to figure out Otus’ interests, and other topics in the like. Once dinner was served, most talking ceased, everyone focused on their food, but Otus caught Anne’s curious eyes on him once or twice, as if trying to fully scrutinize him down to his pores. Otus did his best to ignore her, giving full attention to his plate, but her voice brought his attention back. 

“Hey, Otus, this might be kinda a weird question, but, are you an Owl?” 

Geddy froze the motion of cutting into his steak while Otus swallowed nervously. 

“I was thinkin’ of asking the same thing, but an Owl in our military…?” Bonanza hesitated. 

Geddy looked to Otus, searching for any indication on how he should answer. They weren’t technically supposed to talk about it, and with the recent drama with Strix still fresh, did Otus even want to, once again, have Geddy detail the happenings? Otus sighed and shrugged, maybe not caring anymore, maybe just tired, but he did give Geddy the go ahead.

“He is.” Geddy answered. “And before you start bombarding questions about why he chose the guard over the owl mentors, he didn’t. Otus wasn’t given a choice.” 

“Oh… that… sucks. I’m sorry, Otus, I shouldn’t have pried.” Anne apologized.

“Bein’ enrolled against your wishes ain't great, but you look like you’re making the most of it, youngin’.” Bonanza encouraged.

“He certainly is.” Geddy confirmed. “I don’t think anyone but him could handle this as well as Otus has.” Otus jokingly rolled his eyes, thinking that there’s probably plenty more people who’s handled a situation like this far better than him. “It’s true!” Geddy bolstered, seeing Otus’ disbelief. 

“Well, there’s one thing for sure, youngin’ - you’ve got a long road ahead of you. Ain't nothing hard work and diligence can’t help you through, but you seem the type already, so no need for this old windbag to keep up this lecture.” 

“Yeah, and you’ve got Geddy beside you, I’m sure things will turn out fine.” Anne grinned. “But, if you’re having some trouble, don’t hesitate to get mine or Bonanza’s help. Any pal of Geddy is a pal of ours!” 

“And don’t let none of your classmates look down on you! Don’t take any of their guff, show em’ whos boss! And if you can’t, I will.” Bonanza cracked her knuckles, making Otus nervously chuckle. She was smaller than him, but Otus could tell Bonanza was no pushover. 

“Thanks guys, I appreciate you being understanding.” Geddy replied. “We will get through this.”

Otus placed his hands on his hips and affirmatively whistled, showing his confidence and instilling his gratitude.

“Yeah, you show em’ Otus! We’ve got your back!” 

****** 

Days turned into weeks, and soon a month had passed. Vellie had almost become an afterthought as the two fell into their new routines. Geddy found himself excelling in his new squad. He caught onto everything quicker than he thought, and found great companionship with Anne and Bonanza. He always left his daily drills with a good attitude and entered into his apartment with an encouraging smile, knowing that Otus wasn’t always having a similar experience. 

It really all depended on what classes Otus had to deal with. If it was a day with mathematics or history, Otus struggled with whatever homework was dished out - but Geddy stepped in. He had never tutored before, but it was more than within his ability to help his best buddy understand concepts and dates. On days with sciences and Physical education, Otus excelled. He loved his science teacher, Kernelle, who’s quirky teaching methods made mundane topics excitable and wondrous discoveries even more fascinating. Her memorable arua made everything easy to recall when tests came around. 

On physical education, Otus surprised himself and his classmates with his skill and endurance. During his first day at the academy, Otus found himself on the receiving end of teasing. Most comments were in regards to his short stature, lack of voice, and his odd appearance - but Otus made it his goal to deal with it himself. Geddy had done enough, it was his turn, and he told himself he’d figure it out. Lo and behold, wowing his classmates in PE was enough to shut them up and shut down any future jeers. He could jump higher than anyone else, was extremely nimble, and had little to no issues completing every challenge drill their instructor threw at them.

Otus always thought his skills were attached to his cloak, but how happy he was to be wrong. He could do this, he could handle being in the Advent Guard! Owl? Human? It didn’t matter! Otus’ grades continued to soar and Geddy couldn’t help being proud, knowing that Otus always had it in him. The owlboy began… enjoying his studies, the company of his classmates, and perusing Advent with Geddy (and his Squad from time to time). Memories of Vellie only came to him in the quiet of night, thoughts before drifting off to sleep, or with the occasional surprise visitor. 

“Otus? Otus, is that you?!” A voice called out to him one day, one he hadn’t heard in a long while. He turned sharply to see a familiar purple dress approaching just before its owner scooped Otus into a hug. “It IS you!” Mandonlyn happily chirped as she pulled away. “Ohhh, it’s been ages! How are you doing? Are you alright? ...Goodness, you’re covered in mud! Hold on, I have a handkerchief somewhere.” 

Otus shook off his surprised daze as Mandolyn pulled out said handkerchief and offered it to him. He held in a snort as he stared down at it, a pair to the one Geddy offered him a while back - now knowing exactly where he got it. Otus countered her gesture by revealing he had the pair, Geddy telling him to keep it just in case. 

“Oh! Did you get that from Geddy? Heehee~” She giggled at Otus’ firm nod accompanied by a smirk. “So you two are together then? I’ve been trying and trying to get information on where you and Geddy ended up, but everyone is so tight lipped! Asio, Strix, the Professor, even the guards at the gate! I got sick of it, so I came here to visit and find out myself. What luck I ran into you, Otus!” 

Otus felt his tufts involuntarily twitch, specifically in mentioning Asio’s name. It had been awhile since he’d heard anyone mention him directly rather than a pronoun dripping with hatred. There was a familiar pang, a bit of leftover guilt still prodding him, guilt that he’d all forgotten. For the first time since Otus finally found his place in Advent, he once again wondered if it was right for him to be this happy. He was here as a punishment, he had failed his mentor, so was all his current success even worth anything…? Asio probably didn’t think so…

“Say, would it be alright visit with you and Geddy for a little while?” Mandolyn broke through Otus’ thoughts. “I know it’s out of the blue, but I made a pie and other sweets too! Is Geddy still in that little apartment?”

Mandolyn held up a package smelling of sweet Ish, Otus perking back up immediately. She went though all the trouble of trying to find them and made them sweets? Otus almost wanted to scoop Mandolyn into a hug of his own! He settled instead with a big grin and nod, leading her back to his and Geddy’s apartment. 

“Hey, buddy, welcome back! I got off early today, so do you wanna go out somewhere? Ah- wait, not until you get cleaned up! I see the drills today were muddy…” Geddy greeted. “You’re certainly all smiles! I take it classes went well-” Otus moved himself out of the doorframe, letting Mandolyn into view. “ **-MANDOLYN?!** ” 

“Hi, Geddy! Hope you don’t mind me dropping in for a bit!” She beamed at his flustered state.

“Uh, n-no, not at all! But, uh, we haven’t cleaned in awhile…” Geddy eyed the dust and strewn about laundry. 

“Don’t mind me! This is a surprise visit, so I’ll overlook the state of two boys in their natural habitat.” She snickered at Geddy’s rising panic. Otus took this moment to slip by to the bathroom, but not before giving Geddy a wink as he disappeared within. Geddy shot back a glare to the tease just before the door closed, Otus countering by sticking out his tongue. That was something he no doubt picked up from Anne. 

“By the way, I’m not barging in empty handed! Mind if I use your oven to heat up the pie I brought?” 

“Sure! I’ll uh… make some tea!” Geddy shuffled awkwardly over to the kettle while Mandolyn moved to the oven. 

Otus running water for a bath was the only noise preventing an awkward silence falling between them. Mandolyn, was in his apartment, using his oven, humming, and now moving to take a seat. She had dropped by once before, but just for a moment before heading off. Back then she was just delivering a ticket to her concert that she and Bomboman both put on, but this time she didn’t have her instrument with her - just a pie.

“Um, Mandolyn, don’t take this the wrong way or anything… but what are you doing here?”

“Well!” She faked a huff. “What a thing to say after I come all the way here! Do you know how hard it was to get a ferry without Asio noticing?”

“I-I’m sorry! And no…? Since when does he care about anybody but himself?”

“He’s been so overzealous lately, micromanaging every single villager at almost every waking moment! Says it’s due to increased pirate activity, but we all know it’s because of something else…” 

“...Meaning?” Geddy urged and Mandolyn sighed. 

“None of us, despite not knowing what’s fully going on, agreed with whatever he did. He took Otus to Advent, returned without him, and then you followed after and never returned. He tries to act like nothing happened, like Otus and you never even existed! We don’t trust him anymore and he knows it. I got tired of it all and decided to find out what became of you two myself. I knew something was up when all the letters I tried to send kept coming back…” She paused and directed her gaze into his. “Geddy, what’s going on? Why is Otus in an Advent guard uniform? If you two are in some kind of trouble, then let me help!” 

“Mandolyn…” Geddy flinched at her determined expression. “I’m… really, really thrilled you want to help us out. I quite honestly didn’t think I’d be able to see you again for a long while, but here you are! You went through all the trouble to seek us out, brought us some food, and you’ve honestly done more than enough with this gesture. If your letters were being denied, if Asio’s so against telling everyone else, then there really is nothing you can do. In fact, you being here might get all of us in trouble…” 

“What?! Why!? I’m free to come and go as I please!”

“But we’re not.” Geddy’s brow furrowed. “Otus and I are barred from Vellie, and probably with socializing with its residents too. Asio just up and decided he didn’t want to have Otus around anymore, so he enrolled him in the Advent guard and made sure he couldn’t get out of it. There was no way I was going to stand for it, but all I can do is make sure Otus isn’t alone in all this. I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye… and I’m sorry for all the grief that you’ve been dealing with, but, for all of our sakes, it’d be best if we make this a short visit, and your last…”

“ **NO!** ” Mandolyn immediately challenged. “How… how dare he…? What did Otus do wrong? He’s a little clumsy now and end but- but-!” She started to shake. “Vellie is so lifeless without him, and… and not being able to wake up to your smile every day has made everything so grey... I loved living in Vellie, I loved playing music with Bomboman, chatting with Toby and the Professor, watching Asio and Otus soar through the skies, and when you were assigned to be our mechanic, it was like a dream…” 

All of Geddy’s words were stuck in his throat as Mandolyn starting moving closer. He could see the tears starting to pool in her eyes, smell her floral shampoo, and feel her warmth as her lips brushed against his. “I miss you.” She kissed him again. “ _I love you…_ ” 

Geddy felt all reservations flee as he embraced Mandolyn and deepened the kiss, much to her delight, a small squeak escaping her. 

“I-I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?!” Geddy pulled away as his nervousness flooded back. 

“No you silly thing!” Mandolyn giggled. “I liked that~” 

“O-oh… man, I’m so bad at this… I… I love you too, Mandolyn. I have for a long time...”

“I know~” She leaned in again and Geddy obliged another kiss. “I just thought I’d take the initiative. So, you know what this means, right?” 

“Um, it could mean a lot of things?” Geddy flustered. 

“It means that no one is going to stop me from seeing my boyfriend. Not Asio, not the guard, no one. If I have to visit in secret, if I have to fib my way here every week, then so be it. And if you and Otus need anything, tell me. You’ve always been the reliable one, but now it’s my turn, OK?” 

“O-OK.” Geddy agreed and they embraced again. A wolf whistle echoed from behind them, Otus smirking at the scene. “OTUS, WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!” 

Mandolyn watched amused as Geddy lectured Otus, his embarrassment showing rather than anger. For the first time in her memory, she felt this indescribable affection for the both of them. Geddy looked like a panicked, confused father while Otus was responding like his cheeky child, knowing exactly what buttons to push. She responded by joining the lecture and then planting a kiss on Otus’ forehead - his face immediately matching Geddy’s. All of them laughed with one another.

Everything was going to work out. Mandolyn told herself she’d make sure nothing would ever threaten this happiness again. No matter what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go to the trouble of exhausting dialog in the game, you'll find out that:
> 
> \- Anne and Geddy were in the same class (And Anne respected his attitude)
> 
> \- Geddy and Mandolyn REALLY like each other (to the point of almost moving in with one another)
> 
> And when you're playing the last level as a flightless Otus, you can really tell how agile he is even without the use of his cloak. I have no doubt PE would be his best subject.
> 
> Just so it doesn't seem like i'm pulling these interactions out of my ass / getting OOC with my headcanons.


	4. Chapter 4

They resisted tripping as the ground beneath them shook. As brief as a tremor it was, what it heralded struck fear into their heart. Hurry, their mind echoed, hurry - you’re out of time. The location of their mark was more elusive than originally thought, but contrarily, they were most likely lost. It seemed obvious that what was sought would be hidden, perhaps underground, so Vellie’s cave was their first location to comb. Now after avoiding Gawks and cave-ins, they were positive this was not the location to what they sought, just an abandoned cave.

And yet, the walls were adorned with many owl murals from times gone by. Maybe, just maybe there was something down here? Well, they needed to find a way out regardless, the previous now completely filled with debris, so on they ventured. Every obstacle, whether monsters or ancient owl mechanisms, were easily passed, but after moving through the last set of doors, they paused, feeling as if something was coming. 

A mound of dirt before them twitched and they moved to expect whatever was to emerge from it. Perhaps more Gawks, maybe something larger, but they hoped it was something they could deal with. 

“BOO!” The mound exploded, revealing a familiar, grinning arachnid. He laughed heartily as their victim tripped backwards. “Aha, gotcha! Looks like you were here after all.” 

“...What are you doing here, Twig?” They grumbled, dusting themselves off. 

“Dirk sent me! Said something like ‘that little owl is taking too long! Go and make sure they’re not double crossing us!’” He snickered and stared them down. “So… are you?”

“No.” They quickly replied. “I’m simply still looking. I’ll report back once I have the location.” 

“Cool, cool, good to know.” Twig still eyed them suspiciously. “Is it in this cave?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Is that another way of saying ‘I got stuck in here’? No wonder you’re taking forever!”

“A cave-in wasn’t in my calculations. What the pirates seek may very well be in this cave, but as I became trapped, i’m both looking for it and a way out. If there’s nothing else, Twig, i’m going to be on my way.” 

“Hey, wait a second-!” Twig moved into their path. “I’m pretty much stuck now, too! My tunnel isn’t gonna hold… so, we might as well find a way out together.” 

They were glad their hood hid their face and subsequently the irritated expression they knew their face was twisting into. Why on the blue earth did Dirk decide letting this distraction into the pirates was a good idea? While the pirates were oblivious to the state of the world, Twig was oblivious in general. Everything was a game to him, only doing whatever Dirk bade in an attempt to find companionship and stave off boredom. They let out a sigh, relenting to Twig’s hopeful gaze, knowing nothing good would come out of denying him.

“...Fine. Just keep the rest of your pranks to yourself.” They moved past them and continued on.

“Aw, lighten up! Man, you’re so serious all the time…” Twig grumbled and followed. 

They held their tongue, sure that even trying to explain why they were ‘so serious’ all the time would just end up with them disbelieved and heckled. Who in their right mind could even process the news they bore? No one, not a soul would take it at face value, the thought easily laughed to scorn by any and all - they were sure of it. If they had to use them, naysayers and harriers alike, they would, and save this world - alone. 

The duo continued on and the realization as to why Dirk was keeping Twig around revealed itself. Twig’s webs were versatile, either felling enemies or helping him reach new heights that only one with an owl cloak could previously. Though it was all purely situational, and they were sure that Dirk would toss Twig aside in due time - it was inevitable. 

The tunnel stretched on and deposited them into a small flow of water, an opening in the distance urging them on.

“Hey, what’s that?” Twig pointed to an odd structure in the room they entered in. Before they could answer, their entrance suddenly closed, confirming their fears. “Uh oh, that probably isn’t good…” 

The structure shook, the eyes in the mask it donned shone to life, and a construct creature wore it with purpose. They were unwelcome, and it began it’s crawl towards the duo, small bursts of projectile light popping from the mask. 

“Woah!” Twig grappled out of the way while they flew around it with ease. It turned around and continued the assault, both still able to avoid the onslaught. “Geez! Hey, what should we do? We’re trapped in here with that thing!” 

Of course they were. Thoughts of which ancestor set up this elaborate trap teased their mind (as well as to what it was guarding), but they saw the flaw in the creature’s design. 

“The mask. I’ll jostle it off, then you web up the beast. That should stop it.” They dropped down and prepared their cloak. 

“Alright, got it!” Twig readied his aim. A basic spin from their cape was it all it took to send the mask flying, sending the creature into a panic to retrieve its lost property. Fortunately, Twig’s webs were as effective as they thought, hurting and pinning it from further reaching the mask. “Hah! How about that!?”

They approached the creature, looking at its make and trying to find the proper deactivation procedure. There seemed to be nothing they could find, meaning the only way to fully stop its charge was destruction. As if it sensed their lethal intent, the beast freed itself from the bonds, retrieving the mask, and then moving onto the second phase of its programming. Wings sprouted from its back and before they could ready their cloak, they took a clean blow, vaulting back towards the wall.

“WOAH, HEY, are you alright?!” Twig panicked. 

Wincing from the pain, they struggled to push themselves up, able to see their reflection in the rippling water beneath them. Their hood had been knocked off, their scrolls scattered, and Solus’ confidence began to diminish. But, no, he wouldn’t allow himself fall here. Solus quickly reacted to the beast’s next move with a snap of of his cloak, sending the mask flying off once again, clattering noisily to the ground. It was already starting its course again to the mask within moments. 

“H-hurry and h-hit it!” He commanded and Twig obeyed. This time it was enough to fell the beast, it sputtered and dropped to the ground, exploding fantastically which triggered an entrance on the opposite side of the room to crumble open. Solus wheezed against his slowly fading pain, struggling to lift his arms to put his hood back on. The motion of if being slipped back on for him froze Solus, his view full of Twig who was now picking up the scattered scrolls. “Y-you d-don’t h-h-have-” 

“Just sit tight, you got hit pretty hard. You sure have a lot of these on you…” Twig picked up the last few and handed them to Solus. “Guess you’re the really studious type. Coulda’ fooled me with how hard you hit that monster!” 

Solus said nothing, took his possessions back and began storing them. 

“I just realized I don’t actually know your name-”

“You don’t need to know my name.” Solus bitingly replied. “You’ll gain nothing from knowing it… or my appearance. I am just an owlboy, that is all.” 

Twig seemed taken aback, but nodded after a brief moment of consideration. “Fair enough. Everyone’s got secrets - got a few of my own. How about we just forget this happened and keep going?” He pointed to the newly opened exit. 

“...Agreed. You have my thanks.” Solus managed to move through the rest of his pain.

“As long as you’re not double crossing Dirk!”

“Again, no, i’m not.” Solus reassured and they both continued to what seemed to be a dead end, but it wasn’t fruitless. An ancient relic stood, one carved with owl insignias, clearly housing something. 

“Oho, could this be what we’re looking for?” Twig eyed it curiously. 

“We’re about to find out.” Solus procured a tool from his robes and struck the relic, an otherworldly glow emanating from it the further it was hit. 

“Wait, this seems like a bad idea-” A blinding light cut Twig off, causing them both to flinch until it dissipated. “...Woah.” Twig exclaimed on seeing the released relic floating down to their level. Solus however, was less impressed. 

“This… isn’t what we’re looking for.” He took it from the air and further scrutinized it. It was simply a wearable device with a button, still powerful, but hardly holding a candle to what was sought. 

“It isn’t?! But we went through this whole cave and beat a monster and-”

“And this isn’t what the pirates desire. Molstrom would have my head if I returned with this.”

“Oh…” Twig gulped. “I haven’t met him but, he sounds kinda scary…” 

“You have no idea.” Solus stored the relic away and eyed a patch of floor behind them that came loose. He felt a breeze. “Over here, I believe this is the way out.” 

“Awesome! I was getting tired of this gloomy place!” Twig giggled and jumped in without a second thought, Solus tentatively following after. Thankfully Solus’ hunch was right and they were soon back out in the open air. 

“I still need to continue my search. Feel free to report back if you wish, just be careful on your way back. If the owl who protects this settlement catches you-”

“He won't!” Twig guaranteed. “He’s way too distracted right now.” 

As if on cue, Asio’s wrathful tone bounced off Vellie’s walls, the voice answering made Solus’ feathers stand up on end. Strix - what was he even doing here? His schedule didn’t have him coming to do his rounds for another month or so. Solus wondered what ridiculous story he’d have to concoct if his master found him here shirking his duties. 

“They’re on the west side it sounds like. Let's go up the opposite side, stick to hiding in the shrubs. I do this all the time!” Twig reassured and webbed upwards. Solus followed, trying to focus on staying hidden and keeping a lookout for anything resembling his mark, though the loud bickering made it hard to concentrate. “Man, are they being louder than normal!”

“...These exchanges happen often?” Solus queried. 

“Almost every time i’m here! Not sure what’s the issue but I hear them toss around the name ‘Otus’ a lot.” 

Ah, the pieces started to align. His master had made it no secret that he intended to rectify the situation Otus had been thrown into. The chance meeting led Strix into using his influence in an attempt to have Otus transferred to the owl curriculum. However, Solus assumed that was for naught if he was now directly coming to Asio, especially if their conversations were this heated. 

Solus spared a thought for Otus as he and Twig continued their ascent, wondering how his fellow owl was fairing. While their meeting was brief, he felt a mild kinship with Otus and wished he could talk to him more. Perhaps when this was all over he’d seek Otus out rather than ignoring all his mind’s urging each time they passed in Advent’s streets. Solus bet his company was probably leagues better than Fib and Bonacci’s. 

“Woah, hold up a second.” Twig paused. “Looks like the rest of the villagers are having a chat at the hotspring. I don’t think we can go any further.” 

Solus nodded and stopped his flight, landing on one of the islands. He couldn’t make out the villager’s murmurings, but they sounded close enough that he ought not make another move. Solus instead cast his eyes to the surroundings, looking for any indication that might aid his search, and to his surprise, a curious gaze was rewarded. While not entirely hidden, Solus missed this shaded monument in his haste. The inscription was clear, its purpose obvious. The moment the villagers dispersed, Solus went to work. 

“Twig, tell Dirk it’s time to move. I’ve found it.”

****** 

“Well! If it isn’t one of my favourite students! And with my favourite squad no less!” 

Otus excitedly hooted as Kernelle approached - Geddy, Anne, and Bonanza turning from the market’s stalls to greet her. 

“Ho, Kernelle, good to see you. It’s been awhile.” Bonanza hailed.

“Sure has! I really meant to come and meet your new member, but alas, the mountain of paperwork rears its ugly head. But I suppose this is the gentleman in question?” She eyed Geddy. 

“Uh, yeah, I suppose I am! The name’s Geddy.” He outstretched his hand which Kernelle took and shook. “I’ve heard bits and pieces about you from Otus. You’re his biology teacher aren’t you?”

“I am! I study biology at the academy and teach the kids, but I also make rockets and bombs for fun!” Her smile grew mildly malicious. “Your squadmates have commissioned me on a few occasions.”

“Yep.” Anne confirmed. “Kernelle’s got an extra brain when it comes to explosives. Pretty handy in the right situations.” 

“Bah, the Academy doesn’t think so! But anyways, what’re you all doing at the market this evening? Otus has a test tomorrow and he should be studying~” Kernelle teased the sheepish owlboy.

“Just a little shoppin’.” Bonanza answered. “Geddy and Otus are a package deal, and we’re helping Geddy pick out a gift for his girl. She’s gonna be visiting tomorrow and loverboy here is stumped.”

“Cut me some slack, would ya? Not only is this my first ever relationship, but we’ve been so busy prepping against the pirate threat.” Geddy pouted.

“Ah, young love, both simmering and explosive at times! I wish you well, and Otus, you could completely fail tomorrow’s test and still pass my class with flying colours, so I won’t hassle you.” Kernelle winked and Otus proudly grinned. “Now, I guess I should be g-” She paused, her expression turning confused and then to grim. A quick glance to the sky turned Kernelle pale, and before the others could follow her gaze, she cried out. “ **HIT THE DECK!** ”

“ **OTUS-!** ” Geddy threw himself over Otus just as a pirate ship scraped by, firing its turret aimlessly. Several shells exploded immediately after, shaking their world and burning it relentlessly. Otus’ ears rang, his sight blurred, but the motion of someone hoisting him up forced him to forget this pain. Geddy practically dragged him along as another barrage began, everyone desperately seeking shelter. Kernelle’s voice boomed over it all, leading them to one of the school houses, allowing a brief moment of respite before Bonanza composed herself. 

“We gotta move. Anne, Geddy, we’ve gone over this a million times in practice, so let’s meet up with our leader and get this done!” 

“Yes ma'am!” Anne exclaimed.

“R-right…!” Geddy agreed and then looked back to Otus. “Buddy, I gotta go… Stay. Here. I’ll be back as soon as we get these pirates blown to smithereens!” 

“Blow the bastards sky high!” Kernelle egged on. “And I’ll watch over Otus. Get going!” 

“Keep him safe!” Geddy ordered as he followed Bonanza and Anne outside.

“As well as I can…” Kernelle muttered, watching the roof spew dust with every vibration. Her attention went back to Otus whose hands were firmly over his ears, his whole body shaking. “Hey, laddie, it’s alright…” Kernelle gently placed her hand on Otus’ shoulder, getting his attention. “Let the guard do their thing and we’ll stay hunkered down in here. Trainees like you aren’t ready to be out in the fray yet. Try to stay calm.”

Otus managed a nod as he and Kernelle attempted to wait out the attack, both unable to shake their nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solus' stutter seems to vanish when he's donning his disguise. The other time it vanishes is during the final confrontation with him. I'm going to go with it's a confidence thing and he's most confident when not himself or pushed into a corner.


	5. Chapter 5

“That absolute moron! He’s doomed us all!” 

“Calm yourself, Asio!” The Professor spat. “Take up your grievances with Strix later, we need to take shelter!” 

The sky boomed with gunfire, debris flew every which way, and the air itself reeked of death. Advent was falling, quickly. Their attempt to warn the city of the attack allowed the current meager defense, but the hopes of activating the Owl Temple to crush their foes was gone. Asio resolved to do everything in his power to get Strix demoted for this failure as soon as this was over. He grabbed the Professor and flew off towards the school house, hoping to find Strix there and bringing them to much needed shelter. Asio swung the door open with such vigor everyone inside practically jumped out of their skins. There was Kernelle, a very injured Strix, ...and Otus tending to his wounds. Otus’ presence and Strix’s state hardly stopped Asio’s ire. 

“ **What the hell have you done?!** ” He bellowed. “I entrusted you to deactivate the wind machinery, and you have the gall to show your face in the midst of all this?! Know that if we survive this, your shame will be known to all owlkind for generations to come!” 

“Asio, that’s quite enough!” Kernelle put herself between them. “Blowing up at Strix while he’s clearly wounded…! You know better!”

“...Did you think I’d be here in such a state if everything was perfectly fine in the Owl Temple!?” Strix fired back. “I didn’t barely survive gnomes and ancient constructs to be berated by someone who knows nothing! Your plan was folly from the start. The wind machinery is broken beyond repair, overgrown with vegetation! With nothing to shut down I have these wounds for naught…!”

“The wind machinery was never was never active!?” The Professor exclaimed. 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Asio accused. “You’re lying to cover up your failure!” 

“ENOUGH!” Kernelle interjected again. “We don’t have time for this. Advent needs its owls. You ought to be out there defending it instead of whatever this is!”

“...Indeed.” Strix concurred. “Rather than continuing to subject myself to more of your idiocy, I’ll instead put myself to work. Otus, you have my thanks for your aid.” He flexed where the bandages were bound, testing them before getting up and moving past Asio towards the door. 

“Your students were by the turrets.” The Professor divulged. 

“Solus included?”

“No, just Fib and Bonacci.”

“Hmph, I see. I’m not surprised.” Strix wearily sighed as he entered back into the fray. 

“We should help as well.” The Professor began ambling to the exit, expecting Asio to follow, but instead found him focused on Otus. His nervousness was obvious, concentrating on packing up the first aid kit rather than acknowledging his ex-mentor’s glower. 

“Do you need something from the trainee, Asio?” Kernelle raised a brow. 

“...No.” He turned away and joined the Professor. “I just find it odd that one of the guard is in here _cowering_ whilst the rest of them are defending Advent.” 

“His superior officer ordered him here by my side. He’s also a trainee lacking the proper training for a raid like this - that’s next semester’s material. So, unless you want to give Otus back his cloak, I’d suggest you do your owl duties, and he do his guard duties - just like you arranged.”

Asio sharply turned back, an argument on his lips, but an explosion from outside stopped his train of thought. He turned around with a snarl. “He wouldn’t be fit to help no matter what his affiliation.” 

He slammed the door behind him, the Professor shaking his head before leaving himself.

“Pfft! That stuck up old fool!” Kernelle huffed. “Don’t listen to him, laddie.” 

Otus found it hard not to. Just as he thought, no matter where he puts his efforts - Asio couldn’t care less about him. Despite everything, he had truly hoped that one day he’d be able to earn back Asio’s trust, but it was obvious now how foolish the thought had been. Asio didn’t see him as an owl or a part of the guard, Otus was just an enduring irritant, a reminder of failures. But, he was wrong, and Otus would prove his worth not only to Asio, but all of Advent. Otus sprinted out of the schoolhouse, ignoring Kernelle’s cry after him. The state of Advent wasn’t enough to deter him, facing the danger head on as he spied his fellow guards gathering further down the street. His destination was set, Otus starting down the path, only to have someone grab his arm and jerk him backwards. 

“ **And what do you think you’re doing?!** ” Asio’s harsh voice and glare accompanied his painful grip. “Get back into the school house, you fool!” 

Without hesitation, Otus replied with a glare of his own, wrenching his arm out of Asio’s grasp. The act took Asio aback, long enough for Otus to reach his destination and disappear from his sight. “ **OTUS!** ” He called out in vain, his control over the owlboy no longer binding. 

Otus quickly took to whatever job was given, his help welcomed with how chaotic it had become. The raid raged on, no sign of the pirates letting up, and the conversation between the troops began to sour. 

“This is hopeless!” One cried. “What is the demolition squad doing?!”

“Focus on down here, not up there, soldier!” Another ordered. 

“They were probably captured, or worse! We need to evacuate!”

“Stop that talk! We hold Advent! We can’t allow her to fall!”

Otus felt his heart stop as he looked skyward. Geddy… was up there? The sky flashed endlessly with colliding shells, gunfire echoing off wherever it reached. ‘Captured or worse’ taunted his mind, Otus’ fears starting to flood back. 

“Alright, men, load up!” A commanding officer on an airship beckoned. The ramp dropped and part of the crowd dispersed, filling the airship compactly, and Otus saw an opportunity. He had no weapon, only his returning courage, but everything within him told Otus he had to go and find Geddy. His small stature easily squeezed in between two guards and no one paid him any mind, completely focused on the commanding officer’s speech. Otus waited and watched as the airship rose to the sky. It was hard to tell where the pirate’s takeover of the islands began and ended, seemingly no free island for them to land on. 

Otus decided to take a chance with an upcoming clearing, resolving to jump for it whether it was the ship’s prefered landing or not. Not a soul noticed him, fellow guard or pirate alike, as Otus gingerly jumped and rolled, landing gently. Perhaps staying with the ship may have been more ideal, but it was heading directly for the battle zone, and Otus knew that’s not where the demolition squad would be - if his studies were to be believed. He instead took time to survey the land and find his heading, and soon enough, he spotted pirate barricades in the distance, barricades presumably Geddy and company had yet to destroy. 

Otus was off, taking the pirate infested path one step at a time. Thankfully both the surrounding foliage and the pirate’s sloppily placed supplies created perfect cover for the small owlboy. Obstacles were all easily passed, both due to the pirate’s incompetence and Otus’ sharp mind. All he needed to do in order to pass the patrolling pirates was wait for their backs to be turned. On the occasion falling bombs blocked his way, Otus tossed a rock into one of them, causing a chain reaction of explosions and opening a path for him to dash on through. As dangerous as it was, Otus didn’t see himself stopping until he found Geddy, Anne, and Bonanza - but it was another who ended up halting his stride.

“Psst!” Hissed a voice. “Hey... psst!” It continued until Otus dropped his eyes onto the shrubbery it was coming from. Alarmed, he prepared himself to flee if need be, but who emerged donned the Advent Guard uniform, allowing Otus to relax slightly. “Is… is it safe?” A nervous man shook, his entire being looking the epitome of panic. “Oh man, and I glad to see a friendly face! There are pirates everywhere! Nowhere in safe!” 

He wheezed a few breaths out before squinting at Otus. “Hey… aren’t you that kid Geddy has been taking care of? Aw man, aw geez…! Kid, I don’t know how you got up here, but I guess you’re looking for Geddy, right?”

Otus nodded and the man’s expression further furrowed.

“The demolition squad has been captured by the pirates, kid. We need them to get past the pirate barricades but…” He looked back to what Otus assumed was the direction of said barricade. “There are pirates **everywhere**.”

Otus sighed and started to walk by him when he spoke again.

“You’re going after them?” 

Otus nodded. 

“...Can you rescue them?”

He’d sure try.

“...Okay, I’ll help you out, kid. Let me just uh, prepare for battle, in these bushes over here… Good luck out there!”

******

“Why. Won’t. These. Locks. **BREAK!?** ” Geddy vexed at his seemingly useless hammer, hitting the locks with every word. The cage he and Anne had been thrown in rattled mockingly, as if laughing at their plight. “Ugh…”

“Geddy, you’re going to wear yourself thin. Take a breather.” Anne advised. Geddy looked back to his injured comrade, her leg crudely splinted and wrapped, new blood soaking through the fresh bandages. However, the pain was lost on her, Anne still her stoic self and seemingly ready to spring back into action once circumstances permitted. A part of Geddy felt responsible for Anne’s state - a little too late in perceiving the pirate’s surprise attack, but he also supposed it could have easily been him or Bonanza as well.

“...How’s the leg?”

“Still broken.” She cheekily replied. 

“Once I get these locks off, I’ll carry you back to the barricade, and then I’ll go and find Bonanza.”

“That’s both reckless and sweet, so I’ll have to turn you down as I’d like to not make Mandolyn jealous… or bring you back to her full of holes.”

“Pssh.” Geddy rolled his eyes. “Mandolyn would get mad at me for not carrying you out of harm’s way, and I’ll figure out a way to deal with the pirate’s pistols.”

“Just like you’ve figured out how to deal with their locks?” Anne smirked.

“Hardy-har, so funny!” He huffed and then moved back to begin his work, but stopped at the sight beyond the bars. Otus - charred feathers, cuts, bruises, but in no way deterred from his mission. “Otus…?!”

“Huh?!” Anne gawked at the shared view. “How did he get up here?!”

“What… what…” Geddy struggled as Otus arrived, obvious relief spreading on the owlboy’s face. “ ** _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_** ”

Otus flinched at Geddy’s sudden outburst laced with hot anger hiding genuine worry. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Geddy this furious. 

“I told you to stay at the school house with Kernelle! Why did you come here?! What are you thinking, Otus?! L-Look at you, you’re covered in scrapes and- and- **you could’ve died, Otus!** ” Geddy’s voice cracked as he shook, anger quickly fleeing into remorse. No more words came to him as he kept his gaze locked with Otus’ both of them on the verge of tears. 

“Hey…” Anne placed her hand on Geddy’s shoulder and addressed Otus. “We’re both really glad to see you, especially with us being trapped in here, but Geddy’s right. You’re not supposed to be here, you’re not supposed to be all beat up for our sake, and that’s why Geddy’s upset. Do you get that?” 

Otus nodded and sniffled, wiping a few tears away.

“Good, that’s good. Dry your tears and let’s figure a way out of this mess. You with us, Geddy?” 

“...I am.” He sniffled, lifting his goggles to dry his own tears. “Otus… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled. I AM glad to see you, really, but when we get out of this - you’re so grounded.” 

Otus agreed (with a little pout) and then knelt down to the cage’s many locks, looking them over and puzzling how to free his friends.

“My hammer isn’t doing anything, and our guns have been confiscated.” Geddy divulged. “They got us good.”

“If Bonanza was here we might have more of a chance of maybe breaking them with brute strength, but the pirates took her further in.” Anne added. 

“Any ideas, buddy?” 

Otus began testing the locks and they were just as sturdy as he was told. If he had an owl cloak a few swift snaps from it would loose them, but Otus was obviously without. However, an idea sprang to mind that he hoped would work. The bombs he had been avoiding, specifically the ones that had been equipped to follow him until contact - could he possibly lead one here? It was for sure enough power to break the locks. 

“I think he’s got something.” Anne prodded and Otus nodded. He pointed back to where he came and then held up his index finger to indicate he’d be right back. 

“Be careful!” Geddy urged and Otus gave a thumbs up… despite it being a total lie. The homing bombs were by far the most treacherous, Otus’ blackened feathers and pounding head pure evidence to their power. But now that he knew how they worked, he’d just have to run - fast. 

Otus made his way back to the area with his most recent encounter, quickly finding and alerting a homing bomb to his arrival. With no time to waste, he sprinted down the path, doing his best to lead it and not have it prematurely explode (especially on him). Geddy and Anne were just a few more rooms away, Otus readying himself not to take the corners too sharply - when someone suddenly stood in his path. 

A pirate, a large one. Before Otus could even think, they raised their weapon and the sounds of explosions overtook him. The painful, familiar ringing assaulted Otus’ ears. He waited for whatever else this pirate no doubt had planned, steeled himself for more pain on top of his current, but Otus instead found himself relatively unharmed. 

“Are you alright, little owl?” 

A friendly voice accompanied by an offered hand almost made Otus’ jaw drop. Was he… dreaming? Maybe dead? Otus certainly didn’t see any other explanation for a pirate to be worrying about his well being. 

“A chaser bomb was after you. I got rid of it, but I do imagine the explosion itself was unpleasant.”

Otus looked behind him to see it was indeed gone, showing him that the pirate’s musket had been aiming for it, not him. His thoughts went to irritation, then immediately to suspicion as Otus’ gaze fell back to the pirate. 

“Ah, please, I mean you no harm.” The pirate clearly read Otus’ expression. “I know that no doubt sounds odd coming from me, one of the many currently laying siege to your home, but I can assure I no longer am in league with my metalic brethren.” They dropped their musket to the ground and put up their hands, hoping to display their genuinity. “This is too far, too destructive for my tastes. Expressing such led my partner to abandon me, and now here I stand. For all the harm I’ve done, I’d like to at least attempt to atone in the only way I can see currently - and that is aiding distressed citizens such as yourself. While going to Advent would just invite panic, I am instead trying to locate several whom were reported as captured and are being held in cages in this area. Might you be familiar to whom I’m referring to?”

Otus slowly nodded, not ready to trust, but still intrigued nonetheless.

“Splendid. Perhaps it would be best if we worked together? The pirates will not want me back and I am free to do as I please. I, Alphonse, would be honoured to help free your comrades… if you’d have me, that is.”

While there was still some doubts, Otus felt them start to disappear. This ‘Alphonse’ was friendly, and had ‘saved’ him from the chaser bomb. While he wasn’t adept in telling lies from truths, Otus found himself wanting to trust Alphonse, to take a chance on him. He hoped this wasn’t going to be something to regret as he picked up Alphonse’s musket and handed it back. Alphonse seemed a mite surprised, but then exceedingly glad the next moment. 

“Thank you, young sir! Lead the way and I’ll do whatever is bid me. What shall I call you?” 

Otus quickly formed an ‘x’ with his index fingers over his throat, following it up with a shake of his head. 

“I see, you are unable to speak. It matters not for now, yes? We can have proper pleasantries later.” 

Both in agreement continued down the path Otus was initially leading the bomb, now knowing that it was no longer needed. Alphonse’s musket was sure to be powerful enough to break Geddy and Anne free - at least, Otus hoped. They turned one of the corners for Alphonse to stop in his tracks. Just as Otus cocked his head in question, Alphonse grabbed him and hid the both of them behind some scattered crates. 

“Someone comes, be still!” Alphonse hushed. Moments after, the sounds of laboured breathing greeted them.

“No, no, nonononono…!” A voice puffed. “This isn’t what we agreed, I have to hurry and find it, and get him to stop! I have to- _AH-!_ ” A blur of yellow flashed by the duo as the owner of a brightly decorated cloak tripped fantastically, scrolls and various other items scattered around their fallen figure. Otus almost involuntarily went to help them, when they angrily grunted and pushed themselves up. “I don’t have time for this!” They fussed, hastily picked up their things, and then ran off further, disappearing from sight. 

“Hrm.” Alphonse emerged first. “What was that all about? I am unsure if they were friend or foe..” 

Otus shrugged, looked down the way they went and then to where they fell. A forgotten item caught his eye - a rounded button that looked like he could clip it onto something. Otus picked it up and observed the carvings into it, wondering what it truly was. 

“It seems they left in such a rush they forgot a trinket or two. May I see it?” Alphonse asked and Otus obliged. “Oh! Goodness, this is an ancient owl artifact! It’s function escapes me at the moment, but many a things your predecessors created were meant to be helpful. I doubt our passing visitor will be back for it, so perhaps hold onto it? I’d hate for one of my former comrades to find it instead.”

Otus clipped it to his belt in reply.

“I’m sure it is safe with you, just be wary of triggering it until my foggy memory clears. Now, let us get back to the task at hand!” 

It only took a bit more of travel before Otus came back into view, much to Geddy and Anne’s relief. 

“Oh good, he’s back!” Geddy sighed.

“...And he’s brought a… friend? A pirate shaped friend?”

“WHAT?!” Geddy balked at the imposing Alphonse marching in behind Otus. “O-Otus! W-what are you doing with that p-pirate!”

“Peace, friend, I mean you no harm. I have been excommunicated from my kin and I only wish to stop this violence! The young sir has given me his trust and I pray you’ll do the same as I free you from your bonds. Stand back!” Alphonse readied his musket, pointed downwards at the locks. The shot rang out and the locks shattered, finally giving the captives their freedoms back. “Hurry now and flee to wherever you think is safe. I know not what our captain plans, but I can feel a murderous weight in the air…” 

“Firstly; that’s obvious enough already! Secondly; we’re going nowhere fast with my teammate injured. Thirdly; I appreciate your help and all, but I’d like an explanation as to WHAT is going on right now! Excommunicated, huh? How do we know you’re not a spy?!” Geddy protectively stepped between Alphonse and Otus.

“Geddy, come on, why would a spy for the enemy let us free?” Anne tiredly leaned on her makeshift crutch. “If Otus is fine with him, than I am too.”

“I honestly, truly mean you no harm, good sir.” Alphonse repeated the motion of placing his musket on the ground. “Violence is something I have never felt the pirates needed to express, but alas, we are powerless to oppose our captain. My betrayal will not be taken lightly, so I wish to help who I can before I inevitably get turned to scrap.” 

“Geez…” Anne murmured. 

“...Alright.” Geddy gave in after a brief bit of consideration. “If Otus is willing to take a chance on you, then I’ll do the same.”

“Thank you kindly! Am I to assume ‘Otus’ is the young sir?” 

“Yep. I’m Geddy and this is Anne. And you are?”

“Alphonse.”

“Great, introductions are done, so let’s figure out what to do next. We need to rescue Bonanza and get all of us to the pirate barricade. Alphonse, if you’re with us, do you have any ideas?” Anne revealed. 

“Pardon for asking, but what are you plans after the barricade is taken down?” 

Geddy and Anne looked at eachother, realizing the gravity of the current situation. “W-well, the idea was us, the demolition squad, blowing it to smithereens, and letting backup have a clear way through, but backup was supposed to arrive regardless awhile ago…”

“Alas, I fear they will not be coming at all. I think it best you flee this place-”

“And just let Advent FALL?!” Geddy cut him off. “No way! Not happening.” 

“Hrm…” Alphonse crossed his arms in thought. “I will not attempt to deter your mission any further, but there are little positive outcomes I can think of currently.” 

“Then think harder! You’re a pirate, you know what’s going on more than we do! Alphonse, if there’s any chance we could take down the pirate fleet, we need to know our options!” Geddy entreated. Alphonse’s thoughts deepened, knowing the answer they wanted to hear, but didn’t want to fully impart it. 

“...I know precisely how to stop them, but I fear it too much for us to handle.”

“You don’t know that. Let us at least hear it.” Anne urged. 

“...The Dreadnaught, the pirate’s command ship. If we stop it, the entire fleet would be lost without it, thus ending this siege. While it is a massive ship, it has one weakness; the bomb chutes. If one were to sneak in through there and say, set off an explosive charge - kaboom! Advent would be safe, however… I don’t see the means of making our way onto the Dreadnaught currently. We are landlocked while it flies.” 

“Hey, if there’s a will, there’s a way!” Geddy encouraged. “We have to make it up there somehow!” 

“Yeah, it’s just too bad we can’t fly or teleport.” Anne jokingly snorted.

“...Wait a moment!” Alphonse perked up. “Master Otus, may I again see the relic you picked up earlier?” 

Otus raised a brow at the sudden dub, but handed over the relic.

“Yes… I do believe this is one of them! What a stroke of luck!” Alphonse handed it back. “Master Otus, I ask that you press the button upon the relic. A demonstration is easier than explaining.”

Otus did so, and in a sudden flash, Alphonse teleported to the other side of him.

“WOAH!” Geddy awed.

“What just happened?!” Anne added. 

“Master Otus just teleported me with the help of an ancient owl relic. We happened upon it while coming to your rescue, and I truly wonder if it was fate that brought it to us! It has its limitations, but the user can teleport a handful of others to wherever they go. Said user however, must be an owl. It will not respond otherwise.” 

“That’s good and bad. I’m glad we have something so useful, but I’m also not cool with putting Otus into even more danger…” 

“Plus, if Otus can’t fly anywhere, we’re still stuck down here, teleporter or not.” Anne mused.

“Come now, we are noblemen, are we not? We mustn’t care for trifles such as danger if we are to take down the Dreadnaught!” Alphonse declared and Otus puffed out his chest, placing his hands on his hips. “And as for flight, I believe I may be able to help in that regard. Juane!” Alphonse clapped his hands twice, and soon he was answered with the light flapping of wings. A golden Gawk with an eyepatch and hook appeared and landed on Alphonse’s shoulder.

“A… Gawk?” Anne squinted at it.

“Not just any Gawk! This is Juane - one whom I’ve raised and trained since she was a wee Peek! She carries me around with relative ease, and I have no doubt she’ll have little to no problems carrying Master Otus.” 

Otus gasped excitedly as Alphonse bid Juane to pick the owlboy up. Just as he said, Juane had no issue holding Otus aloft and obeyed his movements. Otus looked to Geddy expectantly, determined and a new wave of courage rising up within him. 

“Wow… we can do this, we can save Advent!” Anne confirmed.

“Indeed. With a bit of stealth, we’ll most likely make it to the Dreadnaught with naught another scratch on us!” 

Geddy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing that while they were waiting for his approval, he also needed to come to terms with throwing Otus back into danger. While everyone, including Otus, would tell him otherwise, Geddy felt personally responsible for every cut, bruise, and misplaced feather on Otus. But, this was a chance they couldn’t afford to pass up. Geddy answered Otus’ determination with some of his own. “Right, we can do this! Let’s go rescue Bonanza, get that barricade down, and blow the Dreadnaught sky high! Buddy, we’re counting on you. I’m with you all the way, so let get this done and go home!” 

Otus whistled affirmatively, ready to do his part, ready to save his home. 

******

The distant explosions mildly shook Vellie. None of the residents ever really thought the pirates would get the better of the owls, the better of Advent - yet only a little while ago their settlement was teaming with pirate ships. They thought themselves lucky, the pirates came and went, but the struggles of Advent’s defense told them luck wasn’t on their side.

Mandolyn left the comfort of her home despite Asio’s warnings not to do so until further notice. On calm, cloudless nights, Advent was visible from her yard, and tonight the sight was littered with scattered, booming lights. There she stood, teetering between terrified and hopeful, her thoughts fixed on those she intended to deliver a fresh pie to in the morning. It would be fine, they were fine, - she told herself endlessly to combat intrusive thoughts. Despite Mandolyn’s reassurance, the promise she’d made ensuring that nothing would threaten the happiness she’d found seemed to be developing into a falsehood. She felt helpless, watching Advent’s visage being overtaken, no signs of control being won back.

“Geddy… Otus… _please…!_ ” She whispered a prayer. “ _Please be safe. This will all be a bad dream by tomorrow… I’ll ride the ferry, meet you like planned and-_ ” 

An eerie glow permeated the sky. It flickered, then a sudden blanket of white covered all. The next moment burned itself into onlookers memories - Advent, in half, falling, gone. 

A gasp stuck in her throat, Mandolyn covered her mouth, unable to believe the happenings before her. The wind picked up, the stench of gunpowder and blood laced within. It was then she fell to her knees, ready to give into lamentations, but a small shred of hope pushed Mandolyn back to her feet. Something urged her to move, to go the Vellie gate and look for survivors. She was soon joined by Bomboman and Toby, all wordlessly agreeing to the same task. 

As the sun rose on Tropos, refugees started to slowly trickle in. A few surviving guards, a mother-daughter duo, a nobleman and his pet bird, and a man dubbed ‘Propellerhead’. All were led by Strix, his students, Kernelle, and the Professor - all still in shock, but upon entering into Vellie, Strix sprang into action. Asio was absent, perhaps not among the survivors, and these people needed guidance. 

Mandolyn’s heart dropped as no one else followed after them. Was this truly all? She couldn’t believe it, she wouldn’t. While Bomboman and Toby returned to Vellie to help with accommodations, Mandolyn went further into Tropos, dangers be damned. Why… why after all this time did something like this come to pass? Mandolyn ignored the tears she failed to keep in, looking desperately to every direction. As she closed in on where the ferries used to land, she spied a familiar, backwards green cap, still atop its owner’s head - said owner kneeling down next to slightly hidden figure. 

“ ** _Geddy…!_** ” Mandolyn cried out, getting the man in question to look her way before fully engulfing him in her embrace. He said nothing, found no strength to lift his arms to answer her grip. The second she released him revealed his grim, solemn mug - eyes unfocused, his gaze on the ground. She then looked to the one near him and audibly gasped. A body, one in uniform, and it wasn’t the only one. The landscape was littered with those who fell victim to the pirates. Anne and Bonanza were standing among them, searching, both having similar expressions to Geddy’s.

“I… I can’t find Otus…” Geddy finally uttered. “I’ve checked them all… and I can’t… _I can’t find Otus…!_ ” His voice desperately shook as he wring his hands in despair. A few tears slipped out from under his goggles, Mandolyn almost wanting to embrace him again in reply, but instead grabbed his hands and hoisted him up.

“Then you’re looking in the wrong place…!” She forced out with a sniffle. “Come on, I’ll help you look.” 

Geddy at first allowed himself to be dragged along by Mandolyn, watching her defeatedly as she called out Otus’ name, looking to every nook and cranny. He had given up, guilt weighing heavily, unprocessable shock still latching onto his very being - but something caught his eye. A brown feather, its owner obvious, flew past him. It and Mandolyn’s dedication reignited his hopes, joining her in the search, calling out his buddy’s name, hoping, no, knowing he was alive!

“We were on a ship.” Geddy revealed aways into their search. “It was far away from the explosion, but… Otus was thrown off by a pirate. I don’t… I don’t know where he could’ve landed…”

“Well, we’ll keep looking until we find him!” Mandolyn declared before starting to call out the owlboy’s name again. They kept up the search until finally, another feather breezed past, this time by Mandolyn. She looked to where she believed it originated - and there Otus was, dangling from a tall tree. “ **GEDDY, HE’S HERE, I FOUND HIM!** ” She howled and Geddy was by her side in the next moment. 

“ _ **OTUS!**_ ” Geddy half wailed at the sight of him - beat up, worse than before, but taking shallow breaths. Alive, Otus was alive. “Maker above, we gotta get him down from there! Can you reach him?!” 

“No, he’s too high up!” Mandolyn fussed at her reach. “Strix is in Vellie, I’ll go get him-.”

“No need.” A voice sounded behind them. The flapping of an owl cloak followed - Asio gently collecting Otus from the tree. The owlboy’s face further twisted in pain from the motion of it before falling fully unconscious. Asio didn’t react, remained silent as he landed and continued to keep that semblance as Geddy took Otus from him. 

“ _ **Buddy…!**_ ” Geddy almost burst into tears right then. “Maker above… you’re alive… _you’re alive…!_ ” He held Otus close and stifled a sob. 

“...I’d suggest you pull yourself together and take him back to Vellie immediately.” Asio chided, earning a glare from Mandolyn and Geddy. The rage from the day Asio sent Otus away resurfaced, Geddy fully done and ready to spell things out.

“ **YOU-!** ” He seethed. “Take a good look at your handiwork! You placed him into Advent, you put him in harm's way...!” Geddy continued, protectively cradling Otus. “Do you realize that if Otus hadn’t gone after me and my squad, if he had stayed in the schoolhouse following the guard duties that YOU forced him into, **he’d be dead!** ” 

Geddy again didn’t allow a rebuttal as he turned away, setting his sights on Vellie. 

“I hope you never forget that your **worthless** 'owl pride' nearly murdered an innocent child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things to note here;
> 
> \- Solus has an unused tripping sprite in his disguised form. I kinda wanted to reference them in some way + I had to get the teleporter to Otus. You can see the sprites here: https://owlboy.fandom.com/wiki/File:Fall_130x130_strip12.png
> 
> \- Juane appears in game in the bossfight with Alphonse and Dirk AND during in Buccanary's shop at one point. She's his pet and you can't convince me otherwise!
> 
> \- It is about 80% possible to complete the siege of Advent without flying/fighting, so I think Otus would be able to get though most of the obstacles, but not unscathed.


	6. Chapter 6

“Medicine and supplies! Quickly!” A distant voice echoed. 

“Look for survivors!” Another sounded.

“Alright, take the food over there!” And another. More and more voices barked orders and pleas. 

“We need more scaffolding for the tents!”

“Lumber here!”

“We need more water!”

Otus’ foggy mind struggled to clear. His entire being felt weighted, but light - like he was floating and sinking simultaneously. The continuing voices told Otus he was awake, but the sounds of Vellie’s nature seemed to prove he was dreaming. Before he even thought to try and move, a sudden, yet comforting hand placed itself over Otus’ forehead. It’s helped ease the Owlboy’s rising panic, knowing who's cool, calloused hand it was. 

“Has his fever gone down?” Mandolyn’s hushed tone further calmed Otus. 

“...Yeah.” Geddy answered and then removed his hand. “I think he’s out of the woods.”

“Thank goodness… I hope he’ll wake up soon...” 

“...Yeah.” Geddy repeated with a sigh. His footsteps padded away from Otus, paused, and then a door clicked open. “I’m… gonna go out for a bit. I’ll be back later.”

“Okay…” Mandolyn acknowledged, letting out a sigh of her own after the door shut. Despite still not having the strength to view his surroundings, Otus knew Mandolyn’s eyes were on him. “Oh Otus… come back to us soon...”

Otus felt her readjust a few feathers on his forehead before exiting the house herself. Finally, he willed his eyes open, and with a bit of effort, sat himself up. Pain. His body throbbed and his vision blurred - a sure punishment for his sudden movements. Slowly… slowly the room stopped spinning and his wounds lessened their song. He was in Mandolyn’s house - in Vellie. 

At first Otus’ panic was as to why, but in his memory returning, he resisted the urge to vomit. They had failed. Even in stopping the Dreadnaught, the ship’s captain, Molstrom, easily severed Advent in twain - by his lonesome! What was he? Why was he so hellbent on destroying Advent? And in his success, what was next? 

Otus was terrified, remembering the giant hand of the murderous machine gripping his body as it flippantly tossed him overboard. But another emotion surfaced - Anger? Grief? Determination? Whatever it was, it pushed Otus out of Mandolyn’s house.

“Otus! You’re awake!” Mandolyn gasped. “Are you alright? How are you feeling?”

He looked down tentatively to the bandages peeking out from under his uniform sleeve, and then gave Mandolyn a weak, but genuine smile.

“I’m so happy you’re ok, but If you need to rest more, do so. You were all beaten up when Geddy and I found you…” She trailed off, reliving that moment again. Otus couldn’t place the memory of landing, his brow furrowing at this. “You can stay at my house if you want, but you might prefer your bed I’d bet.”

Otus raised a brow at the suggestion, obviously worried about his barring from Vellie, but also unsure if it was still in effect. Mandolyn caught this immediately. 

“Listen, Otus. Everyone agrees that what happened should have never taken place. You and Geddy have a place here, no matter what. With what happened with Advent, we’re taking in as many refugees as we can, but your house is yours. Don’t worry about Asio, he’s… out by the lookout point. He hasn’t left it for days and he won't speak to anyone. We check up on him now and then, but he’s stuck in place.” 

Otus glanced over to the lookout point, remembering Asio’s harsh words and how angrily he’d called after him amongst gunfire and explosions. His adrenaline had long worn off, and Otus couldn’t help a mild sense of guilt awash with the relief that Asio was alive. Despite it all, Otus felt a twinge of pity - not even able to imagine what could be going through his ex-mentor’s mind. If he wasn’t even talking to the Professor, there’s no way he’d even try to talk with him, Otus figured - not that he believed Asio even cared if Otus had survived or not.

“We don’t want him to leave the leave the village, but…” Mandolyn shook her head and moved on. “If you need anything - supplies, water, food - go to Strix and his students. They’re doing a great job getting us organized.” She motioned to the island above them and Otus could see piles of crates and jars. “And Geddy… um… he’s probably down by the… the...” Mandolyn paused as her frame shook. “Graveyard.” 

His feathers ruffled as a lump of dread settled in Otus’ stomach. 

“...Vellie has one of those now…” Mandolyn continued. “We’ve located it below the village, down there...”

Otus followed her point and recalled the once empty space. Mandolyn did her best to try and stop her trembling, to try and be more reassuring. He patiently waited, feeling what she felt, and soon Mandolyn spoke again. 

“Oh, Otus… Its as if the village has lost all it’s colour and brightness… I hope everything will turn out alright. Please don’t do anything else reckless, okay?” 

He gave her a shallow nod, not even sure what there was to do anymore. There was so many more questions and worries, but Otus decided to focus first on finding Geddy. He started at the top of the village, not ignoring Mandolyn’s direction to the graveyard, but rather hoping Geddy wasn’t there. A part of Otus truly didn’t wish to see the new addition to Vellie, though relented that he was going to be making his way down their regardless if his search elsewhere was fruitless.

Otus started towards the lab, Geddy’s main location whenever he wasn’t fixing the canon or visiting with Mandolyn. A small visit with Toby on the way up confirmed Mandolyn’s claims of Otus’ being welcomed back and revealed that Alphonse had survived as well. From the description given, it could only be him, though if only Toby saw him checking up on Otus, he must’ve been being quite sneaky to avoid the eyes of every other villager - especially Mandolyn! Otus decided he’d look for him too after finding Geddy.

He hoisted himself up and over the hotspring to the path leading to the lab - no injuries able to hold Otus back from his normal mobility (thankfully). Immediately, Otus was met with mocking giggles, ones he knew all too well. Two owls were chatting among boxes and barrels, however, Fib and Bonacci’s insults weren’t directed at Otus today - rather to Asio instead. Otus caught a few sarcastic impressions of them declaring themselves Asio, mentioning how stupid and incompetent he was before switching over to Strix - gushing over him rather than spewing insults. 

Going around them wasn’t an option, and though Otus didn’t know how to feel about their current behaviour, he held in a sigh and walked into their field of view. 

“Hey! Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up!” Fib exclaimed. 

“Have a good nap while we’ve been working our feathers off?” Bonacci added. 

“Aw, Bonnaci, give em’ a break~” Fib gibed. “Otus went allllll the way to the pirate’s ship, remember?”

“Yeah! And then got thrown off!” He snickered. “If only you had some sort of way flying back up!”

“Pssh, yeah right! Even if he did, I bet he woulda done diddly squat! Can’t talk, can’t fly, and you suck at being a guard too! Anything else you wanna tell us you’re horrible at - oh wait, you can’t!” 

They erupted into their usual gleeful laughter, but Otus found himself unaffected by it this time. Something behind it felt… sad. As always, he had no rebuttal, but this time Otus didn’t even want to have one. 

“That’s enough of that!” A voice called out and made both of them flinch. Kernelle’s hands were on her hips as she approached, a stern glower silencing the owl’s broken cackling. “Fib, Bonacci, don’t you two have anything better to do than whatever this is?”

“M-Master Strix told us to stay here and guard these supplies!” Bonacci answered. 

“Did he now? Does guarding the supplies include heckling and making light of the situation that we’re all working ourselves through? Do you two really find this amusing?”

“Uh, n-no…” Fib shrunk into her cloak. 

“Then either be quiet and do this job, or go back to Strix and find something else to do. You’re clearly losing focus and I'm willing to take over for a bit.”

They looked at each other, to Kernelle, to Otus, and the back at one another. Fib tsked and took flight. “Come on, Bonacci, watching over supplies is boring. Let’s go!”

“O-OK! Right behind you!” He took off after her, leaving just Otus and Kernelle among the supplies. 

“Oy vey, what a handful they are.” Kernelle wearily stated and then put her gaze on Otus. “Hey there, laddie. Good to see you’re back with us. Things didn’t really go as planned, huh?” She smiled thinly. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, we have to think of the future now. Everyone is talking about leaving Vellie to hide from the pirates, but if you want my opinion, the only way out is up.” A sliver of Kernelle’s usual quirky demeanor returned as Otus puzzled at what she meant. “You’ll see when I finish my work on that there building!”

Kernelle motioned to the tall building behind them, the one Otus always pondered as to what it’s purpose was. Now he was even more intrigued.

“But I suppose I'm keeping an eye on these here supplies for a spell. I guess you came this way looking for Geddy, eh? Unfortunately, he hasn’t come by, but I know he’s around somewhere. Keep your chin up, Otus.” She reassured and Otus did his best to as he resumed his search. 

Upon remerging into Vellie’s main area, Otus was greeted by Strix’s malcontent. Towards Vellie’s small supply stash, and Asio. 

“Honestly, what an insipid buffon…!” Otus caught as he tried to quietly pass unnoticed, but he quickly forgot how much his bright uniform stood out. “Ah, Otus!” Strix picked him out, Otus stopping his stride to face him. “I see Fib and Bonacci weren’t jesting when they told me you were awake. Your injuries didn’t seem grave, but I’m sure none of us are fully privy to how they were inflicted. No matter, we are in need of help throughout Vellie. With your circumstances, I won’t expect you to do anything beyond your abilities. Perhaps if we can procure you an owl cloak… It’s not as if he’s using his…” He grumbled towards the lookout point. “Regardless, do what you can, Otus. I believe you usually do.”

Otus gave him a nod and continued on. He heard Bomboman before he saw him, deciding to visit him next, but something else caught his ears and eyes. A waving, metallic hand accompanied by a soft _‘psst’_ could be seen from the path to the lookout. Alphonse then peeked his head out of the shrub he was hiding in and Otus hastily went to meet him. 

“Master Otus! I am relieved you’re awake. I can’t been seen here, but we must talk. I shall wait for you in your house!” Alphonse then jogged off out of sight before Otus could even reply. Well, that was one less person to look for, and Otus decided it was finally time to stop avoiding the graveyard. He couldn’t help but glance back towards the lookout, knowing Asio was just a small staircase away. Otus’ pity returned with a bit of curiosity, but... Asio made it clear in Advent how he felt about Otus… Didn’t he? 

The harshness of his words were still fresh, but so was the vice grip Asio had Otus’ arm in. If he truly didn’t care, then why try and force Otus back into the school house? To protect him or to prove a point? Otus dejectedly chose the latter, remembering that is was Asio that put him in the situation in the first place. Yes, he didn’t care… he didn’t…

“A disaster.” Asio’s voice suddenly sounded. “Advent Destroyed. Pirates roaming free.”

Otus’ ears pricked, his attention caught. He moved closer to the gap, unable to see Asio, but could hear him more clearly. “...And the Professor comes and tells me the ruin holding the relic has been opened. If the pirates gather all the relics, then we are all doomed. And with Advent gone, we can’t stop them…”

What did he mean by that? Otus leaned in closer, waiting for Asio to continue, but instead heard a crumbling noise. Otus’ eyes shot down to his feet just in time to see the cliff he was standing on give way, sending him tumbling down into the lookout. Asio spun around at the sudden sound, Otus holding his head as he pushed himself up from the dirt. 

"Otus...?" The owlboy thought he heard a mite of concern in Asio's voice - only to be met with his ever enduring glare. "How **dare** you show your face again in Vellie! Have I not made it abundantly clear how _useless_ you are to me?! **Leave at once!** ”

Of course. How silly Otus felt to expect any different. The glare he had given Asio the previous few nights ago resurfaced, and it once again took the elder owl aback. Though, this time it dissolved into that of hurt - a look that Asio knew all too well. Otus trudged up the lookout’s steps, his anger renewed and disappointment obvious. Asio watched him leave, his stoic posture ebbing as he slowly turned back towards the endless sea of clouds. 

****** 

Silence - a deafening hush hung over Vellie's graveyard. It wasn’t that long ago that Solus searched this empty area for the relic, and now he was staring at the fruits of his labour. What was once a patch of hill and trees now housed the fallen souls of Advent - and it didn’t have to be this way. 

Where did he go wrong? Why did Molstrom suddenly stop compliance? They had agreed to Solus seeking out the relics and then the pirates retrieving them once the locations were found. However, It was clear the moment Molstrom laid his eyes on the first relic that his lust for power was not something that could be controlled. Solus tried to reason, tried to stall, tried to stop the madness - but found himself caught in submission. 

Solus watched in horror as everything that was Advent rained into Tropos, the titan automaton plucking the second relic from the wreckage with a malicious laugh. He was too late, too powerless to do anything but reveal the next relic’s location, feigning stoicism he knew his face would betray if his cloak had not hid it. A clash with Advent was inevitable, but this? It was too much. A lone guard standing amongst the graves struggled to hide his tears, and Solus was only able to stare. 

He couldn’t even bring himself to pass the gate. This wasn’t the time to grieve, there truly wasn’t time for it. This result was horrible, but Solus knew he had to still keep moving. Perhaps his ancestors would laugh him to scorn, not seeing much of a point in saving this world with hardly anyone left to live in it - but damn them, he’d clean up their mess once and for all! They ruined everything, then they left it this way, this was their fault as much as his! Solus would complete his mission even if lives were lost, others or his own. No turning back.

Solus exited the graveyard’s path, readying himself to take off. One relic remaining, one more step until he put his plan fully into motion. He looked at his surroundings, seeing if anyone was around, if anyone even cared to notice him, when Solus’ gaze met Otus’. His determination faltered for a moment, watching the owl with clipped wings finish his approach by taking a leap of faith, landing directly in front of Solus. 

He tripped backwards, his scrolls scattering about, and a similar scene played out. Otus scooped up Solus’ belongings and then offered him a hand - Solus hesitating before taking it and his scrolls back. 

“T-thank you…” He managed, his mind beginning to remember his one sided desire - hoping that one day he’d be able to befriend Otus. It was impossible from the start, why did he even tease himself with the idea? And now, with the sight of the graveyard still fresh, Solus knew what folly he’d let himself put hope in. “...Goodbye. I don’t think we’ll each other again…” 

Otus puzzled at the sudden farewell, Solus soon gone from sight. While it seemed a bit off saying they’d never encounter each other again, Otus knew everyone was hurting and figured each individual would deal with their pain in different ways. Otus wasn’t even sure how to deal with what he was feeling, but he put it aside for now, spying Geddy in the distance. There was an oppressive feeling that amplified itself as Otus approached the graveyard. It made Otus want to cry and forced his jog into a somber walk. He passed the gates, paused to try and take in the sight, and then moved to Geddy’s side. 

His eyes were focused on the graves, and it wasn’t until Otus placed his hand over Geddy’s that he noticed the owlboy’s presence. Geddy turned his head and met Otus’ equally sorrowful gaze, a few tears spilling in reply.

“...Otus…” He croaked, grabbing Otus’ hand and then turned back to the graves. “So many lives lost… I… I can’t believe this happened. I was right there and I couldn’t help. We tried so hard and...” He shook his head. “We failed them. We failed them all.” 

Otus wished there was something, anything he could do to help - only able to squeeze Geddy’s hand in an attempt to comfort. 

“I miss it, Otus, I miss it so much.” He continued. “Our apartment, perusing the market, hanging out at the pub. Our way of life is gone, and we’ll never get to see how it’d all turn out…” Geddy squeezed Otus’ hand back. “Otus… Did we… Try hard enough? Could we have done more…?”

Geddy paused, his face twisting into anguish as more tears fell.

“We’re back in Vellie, and for what? To wait until the pirates come destroy here as well? Our future is gone with Advent… What are we going to do? What can we do? I… I…”

Geddy hesitated, anything else failing to reach his lips. Otus gently tightened his grip and started walking them both out of the graveyard. They needed to get away from this place. Otus led them out the gates and halfway down the path when Geddy stopped abruptly, causing Otus to accidentally release his grip. 

He dropped to his knees and suddenly embraced Otus. “I’m sorry.” He held him tightly. " _I’m so, so, sorry...!_ I promised you everything was gonna be alright! But I… I dragged you into danger… And… _And…!_ ” 

Geddy stifled a sob, Otus breaking out of his initial shock and properly embracing him back. He shook his head into Geddy’s shoulder.

“I thought I’d lost you... That… That **thing** grabbed and threw you overboard. It should’ve been me… I told myself I’d protect you…!”

Otus pulled away, made eye contact and shook his head again. Otus was trying to protect HIM from Molstrom. Before Geddy could utter another word, Otus took out a familiar, floral handkerchief, offering it to his best buddy. 

“You… still have that… hah…” Geddy sniffled. “What’d I say that day? That there would be bumps in the road? Maker.... This is one hell of a ‘bump’…” He took the handkerchief and dried his tears, taking a few breaths to calm himself. “I’m not… gonna let something like this happen again. I’m not sure what we can do, but, I can’t keep moping. Are you with me, Otus?”

An affirmative whistle!

“...Good! ...Thank you.” Geddy perked up a bit. “Let’s regroup at your house. Alphonse has been hiding there - maybe he can help us figure something out?” 

Another whistle. That was where Otus was taking them in the first place!

“Okay.” Geddy took another calming, liberating breath. “Let’s go!” 

****** 

“I will tell you what I know.”

Alphonse told his tale; a short but surprising history of the automatons. Their creators, their forgotten purpose, and the eventuality of Molstrom rallying together what was left. The relics themselves hardly needed any introduction, but the information given was valuable nonetheless. One relic was left, and they needed to somehow stop Molstrom from getting it.

“The Pirate’s next destination is a ruin called the ‘Floating Continent’. In an ancient structure there, the owls hid the last relic Molstrom needs. But, in order to get to it, we would have to leave Vellie and fly high through Tropos into Strato. As far as I know, we are without the means of traveling there.” 

“You were a pirate, do you have a ship at all?” Geddy asked.

“Alas, she was destroyed in the Owl Temple.”

“And I don’t suppose Juane could carry Otus that long?”

“We could try, but she’s never gone that far a distance. It would be far too risky.”

“... **Damn it-!** ” Geddy stomped his foot, a few books on Otus’ book shelves shaking from the intensity of it. Otus worriedly looked up, remembering a few tombs raining down on him awhile back when his door got slammed too hard. Thankfully, nothing jostled itself free and Otus started to bring his attention back to his friend, only to have it caught by something else. There was something on his bed. 

“Otus?” Geddy questioned as the owlboy jumped from his stove, to the bookshelves, and then his bedside. A package - simple yet neatly wrapped. Something about how it was made picked at his mind, as if he’d encountered this exact package before. He jumped back down between Geddy and Alphonse, still scrutinizing it. “Is that yours?” Geddy queried and Otus shrugged.

“It was on you bed, was it not? I’d say it belongs to you, Master Otus.” Alphonse reasoned. “Why don’t you open it and see?”

Otus nodded and peeled back a corner. He’d done this before, in this exact room, but with another watching over him. If he was right, if his nostalgia was to be believed, Otus knew exactly what was inside. The rest of the wrapping fell away, and Otus unfurled his taken heirloom.

“YOUR CLOAK!” Geddy gaped. 

“My! What a stroke of luck! An owl cloak can easily carry us to Strato!” Alphonse added. Otus knew it was less luck… and more another placing it here for him to find. 

“Put it on, Otus! It’s been awhile, so see how it feels!”

Otus slipped the cloak on, fastening it to his shoulders and gave it a quick spin to make sure everything was in place - accidentally hitting Geddy with it in the process.

“WOAH-!” Geddy fell back to the ground. Otus gasped, immediately going to help him up. “Yeah, you still got it!” He chuckled. “Let’s go to Strato right now!” 

“I am with you, Master Otus, Master Geddy. Let us stop Molstrom’s plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a lot of lines directly from the game in this chapter. Some are modified, some are verbatim. 
> 
> Now, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but what I have planned just wouldn't properly fit here. As I mentioned in the first chapter, I'm not going to rewrite the entire game, as it'd more or less be the same from here on out. The last chapter will cover some scenes right before the rocket ride, and then I'll call this a wrap! 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! See you again soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts directly after the rescue from Molstrom. Also, in this AU, Geddy didn't ditch Otus in Mesos. More on that down below.

_“I’m glad I caught him, that was a long fall. ...Stay safe, Otus. Don’t follow me.”_

******

“So… you didn’t see who flew past the Mesosphere with the relics?” Geddy asked as he gently readjusted the slumbering owlboy on his back. 

“I’m afraid not. They launched themselves upwards before I could get a proper look.” Alphonse answered. 

“That kinda sucks, but at least we’re all OK ...right?” Twig eyed Otus worriedly. 

“I believe the suddenness of our rescue combined with the stress of the situation caused Master Otus to pass out. He is uninjured and it seems he landed before losing consciousness.” 

“I hope that’s it and nothing else…” Geddy fussed. “I think we should regroup back to Vellie in the meantime.” 

“Sounds good to me! Let’s stop by my house first and then-” Twig’s plan was cut off by the sound of a pirate chopper. The thought of them readying their weapons in reply was quickly forgotten - both the damage to the chopper and the friendly faces behind the controls easing their worries. 

The chopper landed, a puff of snow wisping from underneath it as the duo exited - Bonanza with vigor while Anne was still working around her injury. “Hoi’ youngins’! Are you all here and in one piece?”

“I KNEW it was you two!” Geddy exclaimed. “Thanks for that timely rescue, but… how did you know where we were?”

“We saw you and Otus leave a while back. Thought you two were taking some time away from Vellie, but then we saw you this morning, traveling with a wanted criminal, and we couldn’t ignore that.” Anne answered. 

“Whos the criminal? Alphonse?” Twig queried. 

“...They’re talking about you, Twig.” Geddy revealed with a roll of his eyes. “You had a wanted poster in Advent.”

“Oh.” His grin dropped. “Actually, that’s fair, but I’m not with the pirates anymore!”

“We figured.” Bonanza continued. “But with Anne’s leg, we weren’t able to catch up with ya. The ship took off before we could reach it. A good thing they left all their choppers behind!”

“Never thought I’d ever jack a pirate chopper. Also never thought I’d use it to attack the pirate’s captain!” Anne smirked with a shrug. “Anyways, I see Otus is out. Looks like he’s breathing, so that’s a relief.”

“Yeah, Alphonse found him like this. We think he’s fine, but I want him out of this cold and back in Vellie asap.” Geddy fussed again.

“Gotcha. You two get on board and Anne will take you back to Tropos. Myself, the ex-pirate, and the spiderguy will go back on foot.”

“Aw! I wanted to ride in the chopper!” Twig pouted.

“Ain't enough room for everyone! Less squawkin’ more walkin’!” 

“Yeah, yeah…” 

“Wait for us in Tropos, Master Geddy, we’ll join you soon enough.” 

******

The whir of the chopper’s engine was enough to fill the silence, and Geddy wasn’t much for conversation anyways. The chopper was barely big enough for the three of them, with Anne situated at the controls, Geddy stuffed in the back, and Otus laid by his feet. He couldn’t quite place his emotions right now. Relieved that Otus was ok, angry at himself for (once again) putting the owlboy in danger, and confused as to what they were to do now. They had tracked down the last relic, lost it, gained Twig as an ally, and then some unknown third party stole the relics before they could. Why? Who? And Where were they above the Mesosphere?

All of it made a wave of fatigue hit Geddy - tired of… all of this. Was there any way for them to save Vellie now? Could things go back to normal even if they did? And why did it have to be THEM doing all this work, getting into countless dangers? Why did it have to be Otus? 

Gawks, pirates, ancient owl constructs, meat eating knats - the list goes on. Otus took it all in stride, and Geddy followed. The only time he thought to go beyond this was when Otus so quickly and easily allowed Twig into the group. However, Geddy relented, realizing that what the pirates had done to Twig was eerily similar to a certain owlboy’s situation. As Irritated as he was, especially with how much Twig hindered their journey through the jungle - Twig was just a kid, and Geddy was gonna make sure he righted his wrongs.

“Mandolyn is really upset with you.” Anne broke through his thoughts.

“...I’ll bet.”

“I guess me and Bonanza should be too, with you running off without a word, but we get why you did. Not wanting to worry people is fine, Geddy, but it usually backfires. You two have been gone for days now.”

“DAYS?! ...Wow, really? Geez, it’s all been so nonstop that I didn’t even notice…”

“Uh huh. To make things worse, Strix and his students ditched Vellie and the islands are so unstable that they’re falling apart. I’m… not sure what’s going on, but I think there's something wrong with the world.”

Geddy didn’t answer, mulling the situation over, wondering what the state of Vellie even was now. 

“I’d say grab Mandolyn when you get back and get yourselves outta there, but by the look on your face, you and Otus still got stuff to do.” 

“...Yeah, unfortunately, but hopefully it’ll all be over soon.”

******

Otus could hear familiar voices, though not in the friendly tone they usually sounded. Angry? Yes and no - they seemed more worried? Maybe they were bickering? He just decided to wake himself up and see for himself. Mandolyn’s scrunched up displeased face was the last thing he expected to wake up to, but it disappeared the moment their eyes met. 

“Otus!”

“You’re awake already!?” Geddy moved his head to meet Otus’ gaze, Otus himself realizing he was currently being piggy-backed by him. He peeled himself off of Geddy’s back, wobbling a bit on his feet before breaking out of his drowsiness. “Woah, buddy, easy there. You feeling alright? We had quite a fall…”

“ _I can’t believe you stormed their ship, AGAIN…!_ ” Mandolyn muttered while Otus gave Geddy a nod. 

“We weren’t planning on fighting anything this time… but it just sorta happened…” Geddy admitted. “Still, I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to worry you.”

Mandolyn’s face scrunched up again, but then it dropped with a sigh. “I know. I’m just… frustrated more than ever. You’ve always been the reliable one, I accepted that for years, but now I just hate myself for not being able to do anything but sit here!”

“...Mandolyn, please don’t think like that.” Geddy closed the gap between them. “You being here for us when we get back is more than enough help. To know that you’re waiting for us, that we have a place to return to - it’s really comforting. And I want you to be safe-” He quickly kissed her. “Because we’re still not done with this adventure…” 

“I had a feeling you weren’t…” Mandolyn sighed again. “But, okay, if me holding down the fort is helping, then here I’ll stay.” She returned the kiss and Otus jokingly made a noise of disgust. 

“Get used to it, buddy!” Geddy joked as he pulled away. 

“And if you’re done teasing, would you mind calling your friends here? I’d love to meet them!” Mandolyn asked. 

“That’s a great idea! We can also figure out what to do next. Don’t worry Otus, I filled in Mandolyn on everything. They’re at your place right now, but Mandolyn’s house is definitely more spacious.” 

“And I’ll bake you all a pie!” Mandolyn added.

Otus happily nodded, summoning Alphonse and Twig, depositing them both next to Geddy. 

“Oh! Master Otus, good to see you were indeed unharmed!” Alphonse chirped. 

“Didn’t have a doubt in my mind you’d bounce back!” Twig claimed with a giggle. 

“That laugh…” Mandolyn squinted at Twig. “YOU’RE the troublemaker around Vellie, aren’t you?!” 

“He **was**.” Geddy corrected and Twig buckled under his glare before nodding. “Twig’s turned over a new leaf!”

“Yep! No more stealing that guys bongos and your pies! Promise!” 

“Well, good! Because I’ll gladly just make you some.” 

“YES! I’m gonna take you up on that!”

“Er, Master Geddy, is it wise for us to be revealed to a villager?” Alphonse hesitated. 

“Mandolyn’s cool, don’t worry. Besides, there’s no time to worry about hiding anymore - we need to figure out what to do next!”

******

The group dispersed, unable to figure out a way past the Mesosphere themselves, but it wasn’t time to give up. Twig headed back to his family to see if they had any useful information, Geddy went off to find the Professor and Kernelle, Alphonse stayed with Mandolyn to continue searching his memories, and Otus… found himself at the lookout. The gap to the stairs had an Otus shaped hole it in from his last visit, but he didn’t care. 

Despite his grievances with the elder owl, Otus knew Asio was a fantastic flyer. The way he could suddenly launch himself in the blink of an eye always captivated Otus. Maybe, just maybe that power could aid them past the Mesosphere - and even if it couldn’t, Asio was well learned, probably able to at least steer the owlboy in the right direction. The challenge would be convincing him to be quiet long enough for Otus to explain. Geddy was against them meeting at all, but agreed that all he’d do is yell at Asio, thus reluctantly let Otus handle it. 

Otus descended the stairs, their previous encounter on his mind… and the reacquisition of his owl cloak. It was clear to him now that Asio’s current anger towards Otus was not what it seemed. While his words still hurt, they lacked the ire and impatience they were oft laced with. It seemed impossible for Asio to feel things such as desperation or regrets for his actions, but if Otus’ hunch was right - Asio was remorseful. 

It was surprise that spread across Asio’s mug as he turned to the sound of footsteps, and saw a confident Otus staring him down. An odd sight he was, still donning his guard uniform with the dusty old owl cloak hiding the majority of it. 

“What are you doing here…?!” His glare resurfaced. “You fool! Imbecile! Moron! How many times must I repeat myself?! Leave this place at once!” 

Intimidation tactic or not, Otus kept moving. 

“Otus, why have you come back?” Asio took a few steps back in reply. “You need to leave! Now!” 

A few more steps backwards as Otus continued his approach. 

“Otus… _please…_ ” Asio uttered and Otus balked, his stride paused. “This place is no longer safe. Take yourself, Geddy, Mandolyn - whoever else is important to you, and leave. I couldn’t keep the village from harm, nor prevent the tragedy of Advent.” 

Asio’s face drooped into anguish, something Otus had never even imagined he’d see on the elder owl. He turned away from the owlboy, his words continuing. 

“Not me, Strix, or any other owl. We are… frail. Arrogant. Short sighted. The situation I forced you into… If you hadn’t defied me in Advent…” Asio shook his head. “Otus… we have been spared from my own foolish actions this time. I am no longer your mentor, that is a privilege I never deserved, but heed me now, Otus. Fly away from here as far as you can - hide yourself if you must.” He turned back to Otus. “Perhaps it will allow you to live a little longer.” 

There was no wavering in the continued grief so clearly writ on Asio’s entire being. He waited for Otus to get angry again, maybe obey his fleeting lesson, but was instead answered with defiance, though there was no spite between them. 

Otus’ own confidence wavered, his tufts betraying him as he took the last few steps towards Asio. Neither of them seemed to know what to do next, the eerie wind blowing through Vellie filling the stillness. At this point Otus had forgotten what he’d come here to convey, and Asio initially thought he’d expressed what was needed, but knew it wasn’t what Otus truly needed to hear. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, if he even had a right to do it. Reaching out and scooping Otus into an embrace froze the child, sent his mind reeling. 

“I am so sorry… for everything…”

Asio waited, expected the owlboy to push away - never expected him to hug him back. Otus… had forgiven him. He let go and was met with Otus’ expression on something he couldn’t quite place. 

“Despite everything… You were a remarkable student, Otus. Courage is a trait lost on most owls, and you have it in droves. Vellie has been abandoned, the pirates are likely to attack here next, and I am going to remain here. Vellie is _our_ home, and if there’s anything I can help you with, let me know.” 

Otus nodded, and fished out his penned inquiry, Asio reading it carefully.

“A way to get beyond the Mesosphere…?” Asio looked up, as if seeing the location himself. He placed his hand on his chin in thought, but soon shook his head. “I’m not sure. You would have better luck with the Professor, he is more knowledgeable than me in this area, though I hate to admit it…” 

Otus nodded again and took back his note. 

“I do not know what you’re up to, but, be careful out there, Otus. Vellie would be dismayed to lose you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I have a feeling that maybe some of my readers might be wondering 'that's it?', and yes, this is it. From the beginning of this fic, I said it was going to focus on the beginning of the game in a different environment. There was no point in rewriting the entire game when the rest would more or less would've been the same. The biggest difference is Geddy not ditching Otus is Mesos. There is NO WAY he'd do such a thing in this AU, especially with how he cares for Otus PLUS he doesn't have the same hate towards Twig as they never encountered each other until the floating continent. He'd be doing the same as Asio by leaving and I just had Anne and Bonanza save them from Molstrom instead. They're very capable ladies. (Also, I again used lines straight from the game - verbatim and edited). 
> 
> Oh, and Twig does have a wanted poster!: https://otusoats.tumblr.com/post/183013012192/while-never-brought-up-in-the-game-presumably-due
> 
> Anywho, that's all I got! We can assume the rocket ride and everything else is the same too. I'm sorry this took so long to finish, but that big transitional period I mentioned in the first chapter was me moving to a different country to get married. I'm to be married in TWO DAYS, so I wanted to get this done before i'm swept away for awhile. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading!
> 
> Special Thanks to:
> 
> Confetti  
> Rose  
> Sketch  
> Rowan
> 
> For putting up with my antics!


End file.
